The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: The future doesn't scare me at all; at least I don't think it does...Monica is seventeen, pregnant and best friends with the Pevensie's. What happens when she goes into Narnia with them? Peter/OC *slight movie-verse*
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I was in the bathroom splashing cold water on my face. It had been my fifth time in the bathroom and I was considering sleeping in there until the whole morning sickness syndrome went away. I turned the water off and placed my hands on the rim of the sink taking deep breaths. I looked in the mirror one more time and took in my appearance. My forehead had beads of sweat, I had bags under my eyes and my usually fair complexion skin was pale and clammy.

_So much for a pregnancy glow._

I let out another sigh and opened the door to go to my room for a nap when the phone rang. I reached to pick it up but it stopped ringing which meant my mom got it. Since my father went away for the war any phone call was like Christmas morning to a child. However, because my father went away we rarely got any calls. We haven't heard from him in over three months so that meant that it could only be one person on the other side of the phone.

"Honey, it's for you," my mom shouted up the stairs.

A smile appeared across my face as I grabbed the phone that was in the hallway.

"Hey Pete," I said.

Peter Pevensie was my next door neighbor and my all time best friend. He was the same age as me with piercing baby blue eyes and golden hair. He still had a little baby fat but he was as handsome as he could be. We have known each other for eight years. I had moved here when I was nine and at first we couldn't stand each other but after a while we started to hang out and soon we were inseparable. Not to mention since I became pregnant he's been really protective of me; not that he wasn't before. When I first started to go out with Johnny, Peter would wait outside of my house for me to make sure that I came home safe. When Johnny broke up with me after I told him that I was pregnant, Peter was the first one that I went to and I cried in his arms that night.

"Hey Monica what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just got out of the bathroom, again," I groaned.

I rolled my eyes as I heard a faint chuckle.

"Shut up," I huffed.

"That better be the hormones talking," he chuckled.

"What do you want?" I snapped

I had never snapped at him before so yes that meant it was the hormones. Peter was an awesome friend to understand that.

"It's going to rain tonight and you know what that means?" Peter said.

"You bet," I smiled "I'll be there in five."

When it rained, we would all get together in the Pevensie's living room. We would play games, talk and eat various snacks that Mrs. Pevensie would make for us. I can't remember how it all started but it's been a tradition for a while.

"Knowing you I take that as hours, not minutes," Peter joked.

I scoffed.

"I'll prove you wrong," I said before I hung up the phone.

* * *

So it wasn't five minutes but it wasn't five hours. After I got off of the phone with Peter, I asked my mom if I could stay the night at the Pevensie's and she said yes. I was in my room getting packed when another wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom only for nothing to come out. Didn't surprise me though, I didn't have anything left to puke out. So twenty minutes later I was at the front door of the Pevensie's about to knock when the door opened.

"MONICA!" was all I heard before a red-headed blur slammed against me.

"Hey Lu," I giggled.

Lucy was nine years old and she was the best little girl in the world. I remember when I first met Lucy. It had been three years since we moved here and I was outside on the sidewalk with my chalk. I looked up to see a little girl of three walking towards me but before she reached me, she tripped. She skinned her knee and began to cry. I got up and walked over to her and comforted her before Peter came over. I think that was the moment that Peter and I became best friends is after he saw how I treated his baby sister.

"Lucy be gentle with her," I heard Susan scold gently.

Susan was also one of my best friends. She was a year younger than me and she had nice wavy dark hair with blue eyes like Peter; she was going to grow up to be a heart breaker. We had so much in common it was like we shared the same brain. When I had first moved here, she and I were actually the first to become friends.

"I'm not a butterfly with a broken wing," I snapped as Susan came into view.

The smile on her face vanished and she tried not to show the hurt I caused her.

"Sorry," I smiled "it's the hormones."

Susan's smile came back and she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's ok," she said pulling away "Peter warned me."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Susan is that Monica?" I heard Mrs. Pevensie ask.

"Yes mom," Susan said leading me and Lucy into the house.

Mrs. Pevensie came out of the kitchen wearing a cooking apron and covered in flour. She was a beautifully aging woman with a few wrinkles here and there. But for a woman with four kids and a husband fighting in the war, she didn't let the stress show.

"Monica dear how are you?" she asked me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"You want the truth?" I tried to joke.

She gave me a faint smile and tucked some of my brunette hair behind my ear.

"I've had four," she replied as her lips curled into a smile.

I laughed and gave her another hug. Mrs. Pevensie, though she insisted I call her Helen, was like another mother to me. When she found out I was pregnant, she didn't ban me from her house saying I was a bad influence on her kids. Instead she held my hand and let me know that no matter what she would always be there for me and her door was always opened. I pulled away from our hug when I saw Edmund come into the living room.

"Hey Ed," I responded as cheerfully as I could.

"Hey," was all he said before going into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you as well," I mumbled under my breath when he was out of view.

Edmund was three years younger than me and Peter and he was in the sauerkraut stage. Edmund was a handsome young man with dark hair and chocolate brown cow eyes. He hated when I referred to his eyes as 'cow eyes' and when I tried to reassure him that it was a complement, I always got a 'whatever'.

"There you are," I heard Peter exclaimed.

I turned around as Peter's feet landed on the last step. Peter walked down from the steps and pulled me in for a hug.

"You guys act like we haven't see each other in years," I said making a reference to all the hugs.

"Nah, we just love you," Peter smiled.

"Well I'm going to go into the kitchen and finish up the cookies," Helen said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Edmund put that down and wait till later," we heard Helen scold Ed.

We all tried to hide our laughter as a defeated Edmund came back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

After Edmund came back from the kitchens, I unpacked my stuff as everyone else brought their stuff down. We got into our pajamas and were snacking on the chocolate chip cookies Helen made for us. For whatever reason the smell of the cookies wasn't very appetizing so I made a mad dash for the bathroom. My head was in the toilet and some hair was sticking to my face when I felt someone grab my hair and hold it.

"Pete what are you doing?" I asked with my head still in the porcelain bowl.

I didn't have to look to know who it was but if for whatever reason it wasn't Peter, well I would've felt like a fool.

"Just helping my best friend in her time of need," he replied sweetly while rubbing my back.

I smiled into the bowl and once I knew that my stomach would be ok, I lifted my head up and smiled at Peter.

"You're the best," I said.

"Feeling better?" he asked still rubbing my back.

"Mhm," I said standing up.

I headed to the sink so I could brush my teeth and Peter went back into the living room. Once I was done cleaning my teeth, I went back into the living room and joined the rest of the group.

"I'm so sorry dear," Helen said "is there anything else you would like me to make for you?"

"No I'm fine," I smiled to reassure her.

The smell of the cookies didn't bother me now; in fact they were calling my name. I took a bite and it tasted like heaven. Helen was a wonderful cook; better than my mom. Once I was able to convince Helen that I was ok, she said her goodnight's to us and went upstairs to go to bed.

"You ok?" Susan asked me in her motherly tone.

"Peachy," I replied with a small smile.

_I can't wait for the morning sickness to end!_

"Monica, can I ask you something?" little Lucy asked me through chews of her cookie.

"Lucy, don't talk with your mouth full," Susan scolded.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled.

Once I was finished chewing my cookie, I didn't want to get scolded by Susan, I told Lucy she could ask me whatever it is that she wanted.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked curiously.

Edmund, Peter and I exchanged glances.

"Lucy, that's not an appropriate question for you to ask."

This time it was Peter that scolded the little red head.

"It's ok Pete," I said placing my hand on top of his.

He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring nod.

"Which one?" I asked turning my attention back to Lucy.

"Peter," she giggled.

I tried not to laugh as I saw a faint blush creep across Peter's cheeks.

"Well of course I like him," I giggled "he's my best mate," I said while playfully ruffling Peter's shaggy blonde hair.

"Do you like him more than just a friend?" Lucy asked.

I just looked at her and pursed my lips together. Yes I liked Peter more than just a friend but I don't think that this was the right time and place for me to tell him. Not to mention that I was nervous how Peter would react to his pregnant best friend being in love with him. Susan obviously wanted to know the answer as well but she could tell that I was put in a very uncomfortable position.

"I think it's time for bed," she said over the thunder that began to crack.

I gave Susan a 'thank you' smile before getting under my sleeping bag. Susan gave me a 'you're welcome' smile but at the same time I knew that she was thinking 'we are going to talk about this later'.

"But I'm not tired and Monica didn't answer the question," Edmund's voice said from beyond.

"Ed, Su's right. It's time for us to get to bed," Peter stated sternly.

There was a huff from Edmund and Lucy as the reluctantly got into their sleeping bags. Peter was sleeping on my right side with Susan on my left and Edmund and Lucy across from us. Though I was a girl and Peter was a boy and teenagers do things, I mean hello I'm a great example, everyone knew we wouldn't do anything like that not only for the fact that I was pregnant but because people saw us as brother and sister. So there we all were, under our sleeping bags in the living room listening to the storm. The storm lulled me to sleep but I was awakened when I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

"You awake?" Peter whispered.

"Mmm," I said half awake and half asleep.

Peter hesitated before speaking again.

"Never mind," he mumbled.

"You ok?" I asked as I rolled over so that I could face him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing important go back to sleep," he smiled.

I didn't have to be told twice. However before I fell asleep and I grabbed Peter's hand and held it in mine. I went back to sleep with a smile on my face when he didn't pull back.

* * *

I was awakened suddenly by a noise that was piercing through the night.

_Oh no!_

"Children quickly to the shelter, now!" Helen's voice shouted as she raced down the steps.

Susan and Lucy were the first ones up grabbing spare blankets and pillows. Edmund got up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and Peter had to help me up. We all raced to the shelter as quickly as we could before Edmund took a sharp turn and started to head back for the house.

"Dad!" was all I heard him say.

Helen frantically screamed for Edmund to come back and then started to scream after Peter who went to get Edmund. I was in the shelter with Susan trying to calm down a hysteric Lucy when a bomb hit the house. That was the moment that my heart dropped into my stomach.

_PETER!_

"No," I said quietly as I got up and sat beside Helen watching for the return of Peter and Edmund.

I felt sick to my stomach and this time it wasn't due to the baby. Just when I was about to start crying from a loss, Peter and Edmund came racing out of the house. Helen and I moved aside to let the boys in. Peter roughly shoved Edmund back into the shelter and started to yell at him.

"Peter!" Helen and I shouted at the same time.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked Edmund.

Peter slammed the door shut and came to sit by my side. I began to gently stroke his arm as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I hope he's ok," Peter said.

I didn't need to ask to know that he was talking about his dad. His dad had left for the war a few months before mine and they haven't heard from him once.

"He is," I tried to reassure him as I placed a light kiss on the top of his head.

Susan had just put Lucy to sleep and went to bed herself. Helen waited until Edmund was asleep, said good night to me and Peter and then she went to sleep. Peter continued to stay wrapped up in my arms.

"So have you thought of any names?" Peter asked as he began to stroke my stomach.

"Hmmm, oh, no I haven't," I replied.

I was getting a little sleepy but I didn't want to go to sleep until I knew that Peter was going to be ok.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked me hesitantly.

I took me a while before I replied. This is something that I and my mom had talked about but we never really settled on a decision. Though Johnny wasn't in the picture anymore, it was still my child so I knew that I wanted to keep it. The problem was if I did keep it, could I afford it? From the moment I found out that I was pregnant, I knew that abortion was out of the question. I could do adoption but I would have to make sure that it went to a wonderful family.

"I don't know," I finally replied.

Peter freed himself from my arms and tilted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"I support you no matter what you decide to do," he smiled.

I smiled back and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best," I yawned.

"And you're tired," Peter joked.

I shook my head yes and rested on Peter. He gave a light chuckle and placed a blanket over us.

"Good night Mo,"' he said kissing my temple.

"Night Pete," I said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

"Wake up," I heard Peter whispering in my ear.

I groaned and rolled over.

"No," I pouted.

"Yes," Peter chuckled.

I shivered when my warmth was pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to see that Peter was getting up and was expecting me to get up as well. I slowly sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. I yawned and stretched and tried not to freak out when I saw the look that was on Peter's face. I studied Peter's face and saw that there was a mix of hurt and worry in his eyes.

"Pete," I whispered.

Peter sighed and bent down so that he was at me level. I opened my mouth to say something but Peter stopped me by placing his finger to his lips.

"We are going to the country," he stated sadly.

At first I didn't understand what he meant but when it finally kicked in, I began to shake my head violently.

"No you can't," I cried.

"Monica we have to," he said cupping my face with his hands.

"What about me? You can't leave me," I choked out.

Peter dropped his hands from my face and stood back up. He turned his back to me and I slowly got up.

"Pete?" I asked reaching out to him.

Before I was able to touch him, he moved so that he was just out of arms length.

"Pete?" I whispered dropping my arm to my side.

I was hurt and confused and by Peter not answering me I was starting to get pissed off.

"You're coming with us," he sighed.

He turned back to me with tears in his eyes and I tilted my head to the side.

_What is going on?_

I snapped my head back up and looked at Peter.

"I can't just leave my mom," I said suddenly.

Peter didn't say anything. He just continued to look at me and that's when I realized that we were alone.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Packing," he said.

I looked back and him and noticed that he was closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Mo, you're coming with us," he stated more firmly this time.

"But my mom-"

"Would want it this way," he said cutting me off.

What it that supposed to mean? My mom wouldn't want me to leave her unless-

I gasped and blinked a few times.

_No._

I started to run but Peter grabbed me from behind securely wrapping his arms gently but firmly around me.

"Let me go," I screamed.

"No," he stated.

"Please," I cried "just let me go!"

"NO!" he stated sternly.

I sank to my knees and Peter wrapped me in his arms.

"Momma!" I cried into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and cooed in my ear.

"Momma," I said a little more quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said rocking me back and forth.

She was all I had. What was I going to do now? I was seventeen years old, my dad was fighting in the war, my mom is dead and I'm pregnant. Helen said her door was always open but I don't think this is what she had in mind when she said it.

* * *

We were at the train station getting ready to board. I didn't even notice the Helen was done saying good bye to her children until she turned to me.

"Monica," she said wrapping me in her arms for a hug.

I cried into her shoulder not wanting to let go. She reluctantly pulled away and stroked my cheek. Then she moved her hand down to my stomach and began to rub it. She looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"You're going to be a great mom," she said.

I began to cry at the thought that maybe I wasn't going to keep the baby since I was all alone in the world.

"I told you that my door is always open for you and I mean it," she said patting my hair.

I smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"You were always like a mother to me," I cried.

She gave me a quick kiss and then waved us off as we walked to the train. Everyone was pressed against the windows saying goodbye to their moms and not being in the best condition to be pressed up against something, I decided to go look for a place that we could sit. I had managed to find a cart that had two kids but enough room for the five of us. I walked in and placed my stuff in the racks above the seats. Then I sat down by the window and waited for the others to come in. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me.

"Mo," I heard Peter say.

I rolled my head over but opened my eyes when something felt weird. That's when I realized that I was sleeping on Peter's shoulder.

_When did I fall asleep?_

I yawned and snuggled closer to Peter.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"There is a cart coming by," he said "are you hungry?"

I shook my head no and tried not to think of the car, well train, sickness that was creeping its way into my system.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured in my ear.

I didn't even shake my head or say anything. The fact that I fell asleep yet again let him know that I listened. This time I woke up on my own and I woke up in just enough time to see that we were almost at our destination. I sat up from my seat and went to get my stuff when a pair of hands grabbed my stuff first. I turned my head slightly to see that Peter was the one who was taking my stuff.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he said returning the smile.

We walked off of the train and onto the platform only to be greeted by nothing. I looked around for any sign of life and tried not to panic. I subconsciously started to rub my stomach and was grateful that I had yet to throw up; though I was also praying that I didn't just jinx myself.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," I heard Edmund state.

"My thoughts exactly," I mumbled under my breath.

Just when I thought I was going to cry, whether from hormones or being stuck out in the middle of nowhere I'm not sure, we heard a woman shouting. We looked around to see an elderly lady leading a cart of horses. How I would love to ride one if I wasn't two and a hald months along. There was a sudden pain in my stomach and I turned away from everyone before they knew that something was wrong. I bit my lower lip as to not scream and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"You ok?" I heard Lucy ask as she slipped her tiny hand into mine.

"Mhm," was all I said.

"You ready?" Susan asked coming to my side.

"Sure," I said.

While everyone else was getting into the back of the wagon, I stood at the end rubbing my stomach.

"You sure you're ok?" Edmund asked.

_Edmund?_

"Erm, yes," I replied confused.

_Since when does Edmund care about anything?_

He looked at me one more time before getting into the back. Peter approached me and helped me into the cart. Once everyone was settled the lady, Mrs. Macready I came to realize, headed for the house that we were going to be staying in. The road was bumpy so I placed my arm over my stomach and buried my face into Peter's shoulder so I didn't throw up. We finally arrived at the house, mansion I should say, and I was never happier to be on land. We all got our things, Peter grabbing mine, and headed inside. Once we were inside we looked around the mansion in awe. Known of us had ever been in a house so big.

"…you need to follow," I heard Mrs. Macready say pulling me out of my daze.

"There will be no shouting…"

I really don't feel like listening to the rules. Someone could feel me in on them later. However, I did hear Mrs. Macready when she scolded Susan. I watched at Edmund and Peter shared a look trying not to laugh.

_Boys._

Susan looked like she was about to start the water works so I walked up to her and swung my arm over her shoulder.

"At least you're not pregnant," I joked.

Susan gave a weak smile and we continued to follow Mrs. Macready to our rooms.

"Now," Mrs. Macready said stopping suddenly outside the rooms "which one of you is with child?"

I debated whether or not I wanted to let her know that it was me but Peter gave me a encouraging smile to step forward.

"I am," I said stepping forward with my hand slightly raised.

She just looked me up and down before showing me to my room that I would have all to myself.

"Can I be pregnant now?" Susan asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and entered my room. Peter came in to drop my stuff off and then went to his room that he was sharing with Edmund.

_I really hope there aren't any sharp objects in there._


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I finished unpacking what little things I had and walked into Susan and Lucy's room where Peter already was. Lucy was already under the sheets so I got on top of her bed and sat down next to her. Peter had the radio turned on and they were discussing what had happened the day before. Poor Lucy started to sniffle so Susan went over and turned off the radio earning a nasty glare from Peter.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy sniffed.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"It'll be ok," I said trying to reassure not just her but everyone.

"War's don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah if home's still there," Edmund said coming from nowhere.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"Yes mum," Edmund retorted.

"Ed!" Peter shouted.

Edmund stormed out of the room with a huff.

"You saw outside," Peter said looking back at Lucy "this place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great, really."

Peter smiled at Lucy and she got up from under her covers and gave him a hug. Peter was such a great older brother but I really wish he would stop trying to act like the father figure. Lucy got back under the covers and I knew that was my cue to go back to my room.

"Susan, tell me a story," I heard Lucy say.

I turned to see she was in bed but had no plans of going to sleep any time soon. I looked at Peter and Susan to see they were debating whether or not to let her stay up.

"I would also love to hear a story," I said sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Susan looked at me and smiled.

"Only if you and Peter help me," she said.

I looked at Peter to see he was looking at me.

"Fine with me if it's fine with you," he smiled.

"Fine with me," I said smiling back.

"What story are you going to tell me?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"The Frog Prince," Susan said making her eye brows jump.

I looked at Peter to see he was blushing. Oh, so he also knew this was a story where the main characters had to kiss. I giggled and got up from the bed.

"Come on my frog prince," I joked.

He rolled his eyes and playfully swatted my arm.

"Ready?" Susan asked us.

Peter and I both shook our heads yes and Susan started the story.

"One fine evening a young princess put on her bonnet and clogs, and went out to take a walk by herself in the woods," Susan said.

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and put on some slippers.

"And when she came to a cool spring of water, she sat herself down to rest a while."

I sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Now she had a golden ball in her hand, which was her favorite plaything and she was always tossing it up into the air, and catching it again as it fell."

I didn't have a golden ball so instead I took one of Lucy's slippers and began to toss it in the air.

"After a time she threw it up so high that she missed catching it as it fell; and the ball bounced away, and rolled along on the ground, until at last it fell down into the spring. The princess looked into the spring after her ball, but it was very deep, so deep that she could not see the bottom of it."

I hid the shoe under the bed and pretended to pout when I couldn't get it back.

"She began to cry and said..."

Susan stopped talking and looked at me.

_Erm…_

"Alas!" I said "if I could only get my shoe, erm, ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything I have in the world."

I looked at Susan to let her know I was done talking.

"Whilst she was speaking, a frog put its head out of the water, and said..."

Susan stopped talking and that was Peter's cue. Peter hopped like a frog to my side and I had to bit my bottom lip to refrain from laughing.

"Princess," Peter said pretending to croak like a frog "why do you weep so bitterly?"

"Alas!" I said "what can you do for me, you nasty frog? My golden ball has fallen into the spring."

"I do not want your pearls," Peter croaked "and jewels, and fine clothes; but if you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and sleep on your bed, I will bring you your ball again."

Susan took over the story again.

"'What nonsense,' thought the princess, 'this silly frog is talking! He can never even get out of the spring to visit me, though he may be able to get my ball for me, and therefore I will tell him he shall have what he asks.' So she said to the frog..."

"Well," I said looking at Peter "if you will bring me my ball, I will do all you ask."

"Then," said Susan "the frog put his head down, and dived deep under the water; and after a little while he came up again, with the ball in his mouth, and threw it on the edge of the spring."

Peter reached his hand under the bed, grabbed the shoe and threw it at me.

"As soon as the young princess saw her ball, she ran to pick it up; and she was so overjoyed to have it in her hand again, that she never thought of the frog, but ran home with it as fast as she could."

I got up from the floor and headed to the other side of the room.

"The frog called after her," said Susan.

"Stay princess," said Peter "and take me with you as you said."

"But," said Susan "she did not stop to hear a word. The next day, just as the princess had sat down to dinner, she heard a strange tapping noise coming up the marble staircase, and soon afterwards there was a gentle knock at the door, and a little voice cried out and said..."

"Open the door my princess dear," said Peter "open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

"Then," Susan said "the princess ran to the door and opened it, and there she saw the frog, whom she had quite forgotten. At this site she was sadly frightened, and shutting the door as fast as she could came back to her seat."

I went over to Peter, pretended to open a door and then pretended to shut it in his face.

"The king," said Susan "her father, seeing that something had frightened her, asked her what was the matter.'There is a nasty frog,' said she, 'at the door, that lifted my ball for me out of the spring this morning. I told him that he should live with me here, thinking that he could never get out of the spring; but there he is at the door, and he wants to come in.' While she was speaking the frog knocked again at the door, and said..."

"Open the door my princess dear," said Peter "open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

"Then," said Susan "the king said to the young princess, 'As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in.' She did so, and the frog hopped into the room, and came up close to the table where the princess sat."

Peter came close to me and sat down.

"Pray lift me upon chair said he to the princess," said Peter "'and let me sit next to you."

I laughed as I tried to imagine me picking up Peter. However, I didn't have to lift him up. Peter hopped closer to my side and sat down.

"Put your plate nearer to me that I may eat out of it," Peter said.

I chuckled and pretend to place a plate of food in front of him.

"This she did," continued Susan "and when he had eaten as much as he could, he said..."

"Now I am tired," yawned Peter "carry me upstairs, and put me into your bed."

"And the princess," said Susan "though very unwilling, took him up in her hand, and put him upon the pillow of her own bed, where he slept all night long"

I took Peter by the hand and since I couldn't carry him, he walked over to Lucy's bed and laid down.

"As soon as it was light," said Susan "the frog jumped up, hopped downstairs, and went out of the house."

Peter stretched, jumped off the bed and left the room leaving the door slightly cracked so he could still hear the story.

"Since the frog was gone," said Susan "the princess thought she should be troubled with him no more. But she was mistaken; for when night came again she heard the same tapping at the door; and the frog came once more."

Peter lightly tapped on the door and spoke.

"Open the door, my princess dear; open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

"And when the princess opened the door the frog came in, and slept upon her pillow as before, till the morning broke," said Susan.

I opened the door letting Peter come in and he came and pretended to fall asleep on Lucy's bed.

But," said Susan "when the princess awoke on the following morning she was astonished to see, instead of the frog, a handsome prince, gazing on her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and standing at the head of her bed."

Peter got up and went to the foot of Lucy's bed where I sat staring at him.

"He told her he had been enchanted by a spiteful fairy," said Susan "who had changed him into a frog; and that he had been fated so to abide till some princess should take him out of the spring, and let him eat from her plate, and sleep upon her bed for two nights."

"You," said Peter 'have broken his cruel charm, and now I have nothing to wish for but that you should go with me into my father's kingdom, where I will marry you, and love you as long as you live."

I knew it was just a story but I tried not to blush.

"The young princess," continued Susan "you may be sure, was not long in saying 'Yes' to all this."

I said yes and walked over to Peter who took my arm into his.

"And as they spoke," finished Susan "a brightly colored coach drove up, with eight beautiful horses, decked with plumes of feathers and a golden harness. They then got into the coach with eight horses, and all set out, full of joy and merriment, for the prince's kingdom, which they reached safely; and there they lived happily a great many years."

When the story was over, Lucy clapped and Susan, Peter and I gave mock bows.

"But," asked Lucy "I thought the princess was supposed to kiss the frog?"

Again, I tried not to blush as Peter and I exchanged a glance. Susan also stole a glance at us before turning her attention to Lucy.

"That may be so, "Susan said tucking Lucy into bed again "but I thought I might change things up a bit. Now go to bed," Susan said giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

Peter and I walked over the Lucy, went on opposite sides of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night," I said to the both Susan and Lucy.

"Night," Peter also said.

"Night," came the tired response from Lucy.

"Night," said Susan as she crawled into bed.

I turned to Susan and mouthed a 'thank you' in which Susan just winked.

_She still has something up her sleeves._

Peter and I walked out of their room and Peter shut the door behind him.

"Well," Peter said rubbing the back of his neck "guess I'll see you in the morning."

I giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight my frog prince," I said walking into my room.

"Goodnight my princess," I heard Peter say before I shut the door.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. My mind was blank and I began to absentmindedly rub my stomach. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming of Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

The sound of thunder woke me up from my peaceful sleep of Peter.

_Peter._

I sat up and sighed. Dreaming of someone, isn't that the first stage of lo-

No, don't say it. It's not real. Besides, Peter would never return the feeling. Yes he was a great friend taking care of me in my condition but I don't think that he would be ready to be a father at seventeen; not that I was ready to be a mother at seventeen. I looked at the clock to see that it was 8:19.I sighed again and decided that I should get out of bed and face the world. So, I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the water and after I waited for it to warm up a bit, I got in. My body realized when the warm water ran over it. I just stood there for a few minutes letting the water run over me before I started to wash my hair. I had just washed the shampoo out of my hair when someone entered. I poked my head out of the curtain to steal a glance at the company.

"Peter!" I shouted slamming the curtain shut.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm in the shower!" I huffed.

"I know," he stated turning on the sink.

"So that means I'm _naked_," I said.

"It's not like I can see you," he said with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Well he did have a point but still. Besides what would his sibling think? What would Mrs. Macready think; or should I say do?

"Peter," I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm gone," he chuckled "see you later."

Peter left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It didn't dawn on me that I missed breakfast until I remembered that Peter just got done brushing his teeth. I wasn't hungry anyway so it wasn't a big deal. I washed my body and then once I was all clean, I got out and headed for my room. I shut the door and this time I made sure to lock it just in case someone else decided to barge in. I changed into my clothes, towel dried my hair a bit and then went to look for the rest of the gang. Didn't take me long to find them it was raining and they were all hanging in the sitting room that was across from our rooms. I sighed as I passed by a window watching the skies pour out.

_So much for a great day._

I sat down on the floor in front of Peter's chair and he began to play with it. Dear Lucy was looking out of a window devastated that she couldn't go outside. Edmund was under a chair doing whatever it was that he was doing. It wouldn't surprise me though if someone went to sit in that chair and it collapsed. Susan was, well Susan was being Susan.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," she pronounced.

I missed the being of the game so I was waiting for someone to respond so that I knew what we were playing.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked completely bored out of his mind.

So that was the game. Susan was saying words and we would have to guess the origin. Wow, Susan needs to learn how to have a life outside of books. Then again not too much of one; there doesn't need to be another me walking around. Once again my hand found its way to my stomach. I was starting to get used to the fact that there was a human being inside of me but at the same time it was all so surreal.

"Yes," Susan responded obviously proud of Peter that he got it right.

"Is it Latin for 'worse game over invented'?," Edmund asked coming out from under the chair.

I stifled a laugh as Susan slammed the dictionary shut. I leaned my head back and looked at Peter. He looked down and stuck his tongue out at me. I scoffed and playfully swatted his leg.

"We could play hide-and-go-seek," Lucy said coming over to us.

Peter let out a sigh.

"But we're already having so much fun," he responded sarcastically.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Susan just huffed and shot her brother a 'whatever' look.

"Come on Peter please?" Lucy begged grabbing his arm.

Peter pretended to think.

"Pretty please?" Luc continued to beg while giving him her sweetest puppy dog face.

Even I knew that Peter could never say no to Lucy whether she was giving him that look or not.

"1…2…3…," Peter started to count.

"What?" Edmund protested.

Lucy happily ran out of the room while Susan got out up from the couch to go hide. Edmund eventually got off of the floor and went to hide. Peter got up from the chair so that he could count against the wall. I sat down on the couch and yawned.

"Aren't you going to play?" Peter asked coming to sit by me.

"No I'm good," I smiled "besides I'm going to go to the kitchens and get something to eat."

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't then but I am now," I said getting up.

Peter just chuckled and started to count again.

"99…100…ready or not here I come."

"Like they are going to believe that you counted _that _fast," I joked.

Peter was about to responded but was interrupted when we heard Lucy shouting.

"It's alright I'm back, I'm alright."

Peter and I just raised our eyebrows and went to go and find out what Lucy was talking about. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"You know I don't think you two have quite got the idea of this game," Peter said as we saw Edmund and Lucy standing out in the open.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy questioned.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you," Edmund explained obviously annoyed.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming up from behind me and Peter.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy said.

We all just looked at her before she led us to a room that had a huge wardrobe in it. I don't know about the others but when I entered that room I had this feeling wash over me. It's hard to explain but it's almost as if there was another presence in the room. Susan walked inside the wardrobe while Edmund walked to the back. Lucy waited anxiously beside me and Peter. I heard Susan knock on the wardrobe a few times as well as Edmund.

"Lucy the only wood here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said coming out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination," Peter said.

The four of us were about to walk out of the room when Lucy stopped us.

"But I wasn't imagining," Lucy stated starting to get a little angry and upset.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan stated sharply.

"Susan," I said quietly looking at her.

Dear Lucy wasn't trying to start anything; there was no need to get angry. Even if she was making this up, it's best to just go along with it. This was probably the best way for her to handle things; kind of like an imaginary friend. Susan just shot me a look that clearly said 'stay out of this'. I pursed my lips together and just stood to the side while the family settled their problems.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Lucy screeched trying not to burst into tears.

"Well I believe you," Edmund piped in.

_What?_

Peter and I looked at each other hesitantly for a few seconds before looking back at Edmund.

"You do?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yeah of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund said smartly.

I tried to stifle a laugh by biting my lower lip. Ok, so that comment was uncalled for but you have to admit it was pretty funny.

"Now will you just stop," Peter interfered angrily "you just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke," Edmund said trying to defend himself.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked.

Edmund got right into Peter's face and shouted.

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!"

Edmund stomped out of the room in a hurry.

"That was nicely handled," Susan said coldly.

Susan walked out of the room as well looking for Edmund.

"But, it really was there," Lucy said quietly.

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough," Peter said before walking out of the room.

"Monica?" Lucy asked coming to my side.

I bent down so I was at her level.

"Yes dear Lucy?" I asked.

"Do, do you believe me?" she asked nervously.

I bit my lower lip and sighed. Susan clearly made it known from her look this wasn't a situation for me to get involve in. But whether or not I was a part of the family and whether or not I believed Lucy, someone had too.

"Of course," I smiled.

Lucy returned the smile and threw her little arms around my neck.

"I love you Monica," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

Lucy pulled away and I stood back up.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand into mine "let's go find something to do."


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

Lucy and I walked out of the room looking for something to do. But, what could we do? It was still raining and hide-and-go-seek was evidently out of the question. Lucy was hurt with the family and decided that she wanted to hang out with me in my room. We were sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling when Lucy shot up like a rocket.

"I know what we could do," she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"Let's play pretend," she grinned.

"Erm…do you think that's the best idea considering," I asked her.

"But you said you believe me," she said "and what does it matter what the others think?"

I loved Lucy dearly and didn't want to upset her but at the same time I didn't want Peter to be disappointed in me for lying to Lucy by saying that I believed her. But I still remember how I felt when I entered the room; does that mean something? I sighed and sat up.

"What would you like to pretend?" I smiled.

"Let's be princesses," she beamed.

"Why not queens?" I grinned.

"That's even better," she smiled widely "and Peter could be your king!"

_Uhhh…_

I tried not to choke.

"I don't think that that would be a good idea," I said placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Peter just wouldn't understand," I said "let's just you and I play."

"Ok," Lucy responded a little bummed out.

I patted her shoulder before getting off of the bed.

"So," I asked "where do we start?"

* * *

I don't know how long Lucy and I were pretending to be queens but it had to be a while considering we were both starting to get hungry. We both missed lunch so it must have been dinner time. I was really hungry considering I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. Lucy and I were in the sitting room fighting a dragon when Peter entered.

"Dinner," he said.

Lucy got off her horse, the couch, and ran out off the room. She must have really been hungry to just stop a game. I sighed as I heaved myself off the floor.

"You ok?" Peter asked coming by my side.

"Almost three months and already I'm out of breath," I tried to joke.

Peter didn't say anything; he just continued to look at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't want you to play pretend with Lucy anymore," he stated bluntly.

I just took a step back and blinked.

"I really don't think that's your decision," I spat.

"I'm her older brother therefore it is my decision," he said.

"_Her_ older brother, not mine," I replied.

"Monica I really don't want to argue," he sighed.

"Then don't," I said cheekily.

Peter just gave me a look. Not a hateful look but not a very happy one either.

"What is the big deal anyway?" I pressed.

"She doesn't need to be lying," Peter pointed out.

"She's not lying, she's just playing a game," I said gently.

Peter was about to say something but I raised my hand signaling for him to stop.

"She's nine; don't make her grow up too fast. Besides, this is probably the best way for her to deal with everything that is going on," I said trying to make my point.

Peter ran his fingers threw his hair and took a deep breath.

"I understand that but I don't think it's healthy for a seventeen year old to be playing along with her," he said coldly.

I balled my hands into fists and glared at Peter.

"But if not her own family then who?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"None of us are going to play along," he said.

"Peter just stop the act," I said trying not to cry "she may need a father in her life but you're not it. You're her older brother so why not act like one?"

"This isn't about me," he growled.

"It might as well be because you're the one that's making this a bigger deal than it has to be," I stated.

"Let's just go get something to eat," he said trying to end the conversation.

"Don't you tell me what to do Peter Pevensie. I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions," I scowled.

"Yes and we all see where that got you," he replied icily.

I just stood there in shock. Peter had never said anything like that to me, ever. What was wrong with him? I understand he may be upset with everything going on with the war but so was everyone else. It was his own fault he took the responsibility to try and act like the adult. So there was Peter and I just staring at each other in the sitting room. I could see Peter apparently didn't mean to say what he did but that still didn't excuse the fact that he did say it.

"Look," I said breaking the silence "I'm hungry, tired and full of hormones. I'm going to end this conversation by walking away and getting something to eat. When you feel you want to apologize then by all means feel free. Until then, don't talk to me," I said coolly.

I walked right past Peter and headed for the dining room.

* * *

Not shortly had I sat down at the table, Peter came in and sat down as well. I was starving so the fact that we were having meatloaf with sauce, rice and corn didn't bother me. As hungry as I was I didn't take much since the smells were getting to me. So there we all were eating our dinner in a very uncomfortable silence; you could cut the tension with a knife. Edmund was mad at Peter for trying to act like their dad. Susan was frustrated with Peter and Edmund's attitude as well as the fact her sister making up a magical land. Lucy was upset with everyone for not believing her; except me of course. Then there was me and Peter. Peter was mad at me because I was playing along with Lucy and believed her about this land she called Narnia. I was mad at everyone for not at least pretending to believe their sister; after all their family. I was especially mad at Peter for talking so rudely to me. I never did anything to him and that comment about my baby wasn't called for.

Once everyone was done, there were no goodnights. We all just got up from our seats and went to our rooms. I was so glad I was able to get a room to myself. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Not only was I sick all the time and the smell of food was repulsing but I was also very tired. I snuggled under the blankets and let out a deep sigh. I yawned a few times before I managed to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I heard a tiny voice whispering my name so I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. That's when I noticed Lucy standing by my bed with a candle. I shot up quickly and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said "I'm going back to Narnia. Do you want to come?"

I smiled down at her.

"I would love to but I'm really tired," I said.

I felt bad when I saw Lucy's face drop.

"It's ok," she said giving a weak smile.

"Don't worry," I said "I'll go with you next time."

Lucy cheered right up.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course," I chuckled.

Lucy gave me a small hug before leaving to go to Narnia. She left my room, shutting the door behind her. I laid back down on my pillows and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" I heard Lucy shouting.

I sighed and rolled over into my pillows. As curious as I was about what was going on, I knew two things. One, Peter wouldn't want me to get involved with their family problems and two, I was tired.

"Ahhh," I groaned.

A wave of sharp pains hit me again and I curled up into a little ball. I grabbed my stomach and gently rubbed it hoping the pains would go away again like they did the first time.

"Ahhh," I groaned again.

Something wasn't right but I didn't know what to do. Peter and everyone else had enough to worry about; I didn't want to be extra baggage. Not to mention the pains went away again. I convinced myself if this happened one more time then I was going to have to tell someone. Once the pains went away, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once I was done splashing some cool water on my face, I took a deep breath and headed back to my room. On my way there I noticed Peter and Susan were talking quietly outside their rooms. I straightened up against the wall in the shadows as to not be seen.

"I don't know what to do about her," Susan said.

"Maybe we should just listen to the professor," Peter stated.

What did I miss by staying in bed?

"So you are saying we should just believe Lucy?" Susan asked annoyed.

_I think you should._

"I guess; for now at least. I mean this will blow over soon enough," Peter said running his fingers threw his hair.

"And if it doesn't?" Susan huffed.

"Let's just take it one day at a time," Peter sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to bed," Susan said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"You can come out now," Peter said.

I just stood frozen where I was. I was confused as to how he knew I was there. I mean I'm pretty sure I was being sneaky. I guess not. I got off the wall and walked over to Peter. Peter turned so he was looking at me.

"How did you know?" I asked intrigued.

"It comes with being an older brother," Peter smiled.

I couldn't help but to smile as well; Peter had the effect on me and that's what I hated. I could never stay mad at him for long and he knew it.

"Mo," he said walking closer to me "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Peter looked away from me and turned his attention to the floor. I tilted his chin up so he was facing me.

"I forgive you," I said throwing myself into his arms.

Peter returned the hug and rubbed my back.

"Did you get sick again?" Peter asked me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"No," I said.

I didn't lie but I didn't tell the truth. Peter caught on.

"Don't lie to me," he said.

I wanted to tell Peter and I probably should but I didn't want to raise too much concern just in case something wasn't wrong.

"I'm fine," I smiled trying to reassure him as well as myself.

I knew it didn't work but Peter didn't press the matter. We had just made up; he didn't want to get into another petty argument. I wasn't sure how long we stayed wrapped in each other's arms but I started to get tired. Luckily Peter was there to keep me standing or I would've keeled over by now.

"Let's get you to bed," Peter said.

I didn't respond, I just nodded my head into his chest. When I didn't immediately start to walk, Peter chuckled and scooped my up into his arms. I wanted to protest and say I could walk but I knew Peter wasn't going to listen. Maybe having him take me wasn't such a bad idea, my feet were killing me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. When we got to my room, Peter laid me down in my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight my princess," he said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight my frog prince," I said before he left the room.

I gently rolled over onto my side and went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and stretched a few times before getting out of bed. I went into the bathroom to take a shower, I made sure to lock the door this time, and then got dressed. I headed into the sitting room where the gang usually was but I didn't see them there. I thought maybe they would be in the dining room so that was my next destination. I didn't see them there either but I did see some fruit. I took a few pieces before I continued to look around for them. I noticed it was no longer raining so maybe they were outside.

I walked over to a window and sure enough I saw the four of them outside playing cricket. More like the three of them; Lucy was sitting under a tree reading a book. I was just about to go out and join them when I heard a loud crash. I turned my head and looked up the stairs and then looked back outside to see everyone else was also looking up. It didn't take me long to put two and two together; someone had broken a window. Suddenly, I saw all four of them making a dash for the house. They didn't even say good morning to me. I wasn't mad though; I understand they wanted to examine the mess before Mrs. Macready did. Considering I wasn't directly involved in this, I didn't have to hurry up the stairs like the rest of them. When I did catch up with them, they were all running out of the room. I didn't even have time to ask what was going on before Peter was pulling me by my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked while still being dragged around.

"Later," was all Peter said.

They tried to open all the doors to hide in but they were all locked. Finally there was an open door but it just happened to be the one with the wardrobe. Something told me this wasn't going to go over to well. Edmund and Lucy raced to the wardrobe where as Peter, Susan and I just stayed behind. Edmund opened the door and Lucy was quickly inside.

"Come on," Edmund pleaded.

"You've got to be joking," Susan huffed.

There was no time to protest for we heard footsteps getting closer. Susan ran into the wardrobe with me and Peter at her heels. Peter was the last one in and shut the door just enough so that there was still a crack.

"Get back," Peter whispered.

That's when things got hectic.


	8. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

"Ouch!"

"Get off of my foot!"

"I'm not on it!"

"That's my rib!"

"Sorry!"

"Watch it!"

All the while I had my arms securely around my stomach. I was starting to get confused when I was still walking and had yet to reach the back of the wardrobe. That's when it happened. I stumbled on something and had it not been for Peter catching me, I surely would've fallen right on my belly.

"Thanks," I mumbled trying to catch my breath.

I was kind of in shock from almost tripping. I didn't even want to think about what would've happened.

"No problem," he said.

"No way," I heard Susan breathe.

I looked around to see what she was talking about. My jaw dropped as well as Peter's. There was snow, everywhere and the thing I had almost tripped on was a tree branch. I took a step forward and continued to look around. I couldn't help but smile as I came to realize Lucy was right. Narnia's real. I looked over to see Lucy beaming.

"I suppose a sorry is in order," Peter said ashamed of himself.

Lucy just simply shrugged her shoulders. Peter's face dropped but was soon replaced with shock when a snowball hit him square in the chest; Lucy was in a fit of giggles. Soon everyone was wrapped up in a snowball fight, we didn't notice that Edmund was being a bag of sour grapes until one of Susan's snowballs hit him.

"Ow! Stop it," he complained rubbing his arm.

"You little liar!" Peter shouted.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund retorted.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter growled.

Edmund didn't say anything and Peter took a threatening step towards his younger brother.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Edmund said to Lucy.

"It's alright," she grinned "some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny," Edmund scoffed.

I apparently missed something.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan tried to reason.

"Maybe we should take a look around," Edmund suggested.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter said.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter chuckled.

"We're not wearing appropriate clothes for the snow," Susan pointed out.

"No," Peter said coming back from the wardrobe "but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," he said referring to the stack of fur coats on his arm.

"Any way if you think about it _logically_," Peter said handing Susan her coat "we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girls coat," Edmund complained when Peter handed him a coat.

"I know," Peter said coolly.

When Peter handed me my coat he asked if I was alright.

"I'll be fine," I said grabbing his hand into mine.

He just smiled at me as we made our journey through the snow to Mr. Tumnus' house.

"Mo," Peter said suddenly turning to me.

"What's up?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks.

"I just wanted to say I'm-"

I cut him off by placing my hand in the air.

"Don't," I stated firmly "there's no need."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said following Lucy so the conversation didn't go any further.

I smiled when I felt Peter's hand lace into mine again. While on our way to the faun's house, Lucy would fill us in on what he was like.

"He's nice," she said while skipping in the snow "and he has wonderful food."

Lucy was going on and on but my mind was somewhere else. Edmund. Why is it he wanted to take a look around? Apparently he was here before but what happened while he was here? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw everyone stopping. Luckily I was paying a little bit of attention or I would've slammed right into Peter's back.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted chasing after the little girl that sprinted forward.

Soon everyone was rushing after her with me at their heels. I slowed down as I approached a door and stepped into a messy house. Something was amiss. I looked around worriedly for any signs of Lucy's beloved friend. I kept walking around the house and took in the many different things. Minus the mess, it was a very comfortable home.

"Ahh!" I groaned again.

I hunched over onto the floor grabbing my stomach.

"Monica?" I heard Susan ask.

"Yes?" I asked plastering a fake smile on my face.

"You alright?" she asked bending down to my level.

"Of course," I said standing back up slowly.

"Then why were you hunched over?" Susan pressed.

"Is it the baby?" she asked worriedly as her eyes got wide.

"What? No. The baby is fine," I lied.

"Are you su-"

Susan was cut off when we heard another voice.

"Psst," we heard.

Susan and I looked at each other, and then looked outside where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Psst," the voice said more urgently.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked referring to the robin that was in a snow covered tree.

We all exchanged a nervous look before following the bird that flew away. As we got outside we started to hear noises coming from behind some bushes. Peter stepped in front of me and placed his arm out in a protective way. Susan and Lucy came over to me and Peter while Edmund just stayed back. I had missed the whole conversation the four siblings shared while we were in the house but I did hear something about 'secret police'. I was really hoping this wasn't going to be the moment we met them. Just when everyone was starting to get really nervous and scared, a beaver stepped out.

"It-it's a beaver," Lucy said as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Peter stepped forward and began making a clicking sound with his tongue while holding out his hand. I guess maybe he thought he was going to befriend the beaver, I don't know.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what ya want," the beaver said.

The _beaver _said! Susan and Edmund's eyes got wide, Lucy was giggling and Peter and I were just dumbfounded.

A half-man half-goat thing, a bird that goes 'psst' and a beaver with an attitude; what kind of place is this? Then again it was discovered by a nine year old in the back of a wardrobe so I guess I should expect the unexpected.

"Sorry," Peter said guilty.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked looking at Lucy.

Her smile dropped and she stepped forward.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

The beaver pulled out a hankie and handed it towards Lucy.

"Hey that's the hankie I gave Mr.-"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished for her "they got to him right before I did."

"Is he alright" I asked worriedly.

"Further in," the beaver said walking away.

Peter and I looked at each other before following Lucy and the beaver.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked grabbing the sleeve of my coat.

"She's right," Edmund said walking over to us "how do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter pointed out.

"He's a beaver," Susan said exasperatedly "he shouldn't be saying anything."

"Everything alright?" the beaver asked poking his head out from behind a rock.

"Yes," Peter said turning around "we were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters," the beaver said looking around before ducking behind the rock again.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained.

We all looked around nervously at the trees before following the beaver.


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

We arrived to a little dam and saw a light on with smoke coming out of a little chimney. I just continued to stare at the dam and didn't realize I had tuned out until the beaver got my attention.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I smiled to reassure him.

I really was fine; I'm not even sure why I tuned out. We started walking again when we were greeted by a female voice.

"Beaver that had better be you," she shouted from inside the dam "I've been worried sick and-"

She stopped midsentence once she saw us.

"Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Susan and I looked at each other and both of ours faces said the same thing; what?

"Look at my fur," the she-beaver yelled at her husband "you couldn't have given me a ten minute warning?"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped," he replied cheekily.

Lucy giggled at the beavers before we were ushered inside by Mrs. Beaver. When we were inside, Peter, Susan and Lucy sat down in seats while Edmund went to go and sit on the steps that were in the back. There was room on the floor but Peter thought it rude that a pregnant girl should sit on the floor. I insisted I was fine but Peter wouldn't listen. He got up, sat me down and sat on the floor beside me.

"What can we do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure there's much you can do," Mr. Beaver said "there's few that go through them gates that come back out."

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked quickly placing a plate of fish in front of Lucy.

I grinned as I saw the face Lucy gave. She's never been a big fan of seafood.

"But there is hope dear," Mrs. Beaver said placing a paw on Lucy to try and comfort her.

Mr. Beaver spat out the drink he was drinking.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope," he said leaning closer to us "Aslan is on the move."

Aslan. What was it about that name that made me feel, relaxed?

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked breaking the silence.

"Who's Aslan," Mr. Beaver laughed "you cheeky little bugger."

The five of us looked at each other trying to figure out what the big deal was about this Aslan guy. Better yet what was the big deal that we didn't know about him? Were we supposed to? Mrs. Beaver saw the confusion on our face and she gently hit her husband to get him to stop laughing. Mr. Beaver looked at us.

"You don't know do you?" he asked.

"Well we haven't exactly been here long," Peter pointed out trying not to get annoyed.

"He's only the king of the whole woods, the top geezer, the real king of Narnia."

Mrs. Beaver cut in when she saw that we were still lost.

"He's been away a long while."

"But he's just gotten back," Mr. Beaver exclaimed "and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're bloomy joking," Mr. Beaver shouted "they don't even know about the prophecy," he exclaimed to his wife.

"Well then," she ushered for her husband to continue.

"Look," Mr Beaver said "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked annoyed.

"No not blaming," Mrs. Beaver smiled "thanking you."

"Sure is a funny way to thank us," I piped in.

"Look," Mr. Beaver sighed "there's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan stated.

"I don't think that's the point," I said at the same time that Mr. Beaver said,

"Yeah I know it don't but you're kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold," Mrs. Beaver cut in "that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter questioned.

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan's already figured out your army," Mr. Beaver declared.

"Our army?!" Lucy cried out.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said "we're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley," Susan proclaimed.

"Not to mention that there are five of us," I pointed out.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Don't worry," Mr. Beaver said "Aslan has you here for a reason."

"Thank you for your hospitality but we have to go," Susan said standing up.

"But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"He's right," Lucy chimed in "we have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands now," Peter said standing up as well.

"Peter," I whispered.

"You're coming as well," he said firmly.

"Don't you tell me what to do," I said standing up.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked.

All six of us looked around and saw no sign of Edmund. All we saw was an open door.

"I'm going to kill him!" Peter growled.

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said worriedly "has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

We explained yes, Edmund had been to Narnia before but we weren't sure what he did while he was here. Mr. Beaver pointed out that Edmund was looking at the two mountains where the White's Witch's castle was. We all inhaled sharp breaths before Susan, Lucy, Peter and Mr. Beaver went to look for him. Peter said it wasn't a good idea for me to go hiking in the snow and I agreed. So I stayed behind with Mrs. Beaver and we just talked while I helped her clean up a bit.

"So is Peter the lucky man?" she asked while washing a plate.

I almost dropped the cup I was drying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about I was hoping I was wrong.

"The baby," she smiled.

"How did you know about the baby?" I asked her.

How did she know? I didn't even have a bump yet. She put down the plate she was washing and walked over to me.

"I overheard," she smiled.

She must have been referring to when Peter sat on the floor and also to why I had stayed behind.

"Um no he's not," I said returning to the dishes.

"What a shame," she said also returning to the dishes "you two seem so great together."

The conversation ended when Mr. Beaver came bursting through the door.

"Hurry momma," he shouted "they're after us!"

"Of right then," Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

She began walking around the kitchen grabbing a few things and placing them in a towel.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I was trying not to freak out about the fact someone was coming after us.

"You'll thank me later," Mrs. Beaver answered "it's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he shouted.

"You think we'll need jam?" Susan asked helping Mrs. Beaver pack.

"Only if the witch serves toast," Peter replied smartly.

"Not the time you two," I snapped.

That's when we heard them. The wolves were right outside the dam and they were beginning to scratch at the wood trying to get in.

"Over here!" Mr. Beaver shouted ushering us to a secret tunnel.

Everyone went in and then Peter helped me down as well. We were all running through the tunnel when Lucy tripped. Peter and I went over to help her when we heard the wolves and it sounded like they were getting louder.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Quick! This way," Mr. Beaver shouted.

We followed Mr. Beaver only to come to a dead end.

"We should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver cried.

"There wasn't room next to the jam," Mr. Beaver retorted.

He found the exit so everyone climbed out. Susan was already out and she was pulling me while Peter was pushing. Once we were all outside, Mr. Beaver and Peter rolled a barrel over the entrance. I looked around to see there were statues but they looked so life like. Mrs. Beaver walked over to her husband and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said talking about the badger statue he was standing in front of.

"What happened here?" Peter asked looking around at all the stone statues.

I tried not to cry as it dawned on me these were once live creatures.

"This is what happens to those who cross the witch," we heard a voice say.

Peter stood in front of me, Susan and Lucy to protect us from the possible bad guy. A fox jumped down but Peter still didn't move.

"You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver shouted while Mrs. Beaver tried to hold him back.

"Relax I'm one of the good guys," the fox said coming closer.

"Yeah well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver hollered.

"An unfortunate family resemblance but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move," the fox said.

We all turned around to look at the dam when we heard the wolves.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked the fox.


	10. Chapter 10

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

The fox smiled and looked at the nearby tree.

"Peter," I said my eyes getting wide "I can't climb a tree!"

Peter helped Susan, Lucy, and the beavers up the tree and then turned to me.

"Trust me," he said.

I bit my bottom lip and began to rub my stomach. I looked up at the tree and back at Peter who was trying to be patient but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Peter," I whispered.

"Please," he said urgently.

I sighed and walked over to Peter. Susan dropped her arms for me to grab onto and began to pull me up as Peter pushed. I didn't even care that his hand grazed my bottom. I closed my eyes and tried not to panic. Once I was safely in the tree, Peter climbed up and came to sit by me.

"You ok?" he whispered worriedly.

I buried my head into his arm and just nodded my head yes. I jumped when I heard the wolves burst through and grabbed on to Peter's arm. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tightly to his body. I didn't even watch what was going on below. I had my eyes closed, buried into Peter and trying to calm my breathing. I tuned myself out of the world and didn't move until I heard Peter whispering in my ear.

"They're gone," he said.

"You sure?" I asked not bothering to change my position.

"Would I lie to you?" Peter chuckled.

He did have a point. I slowly raised myself off Peter and looked down. Big mistake. I'm not scared of heights but being pregnant and the thought that maybe this branch would break freaked me out. I gasped and threw myself back onto Peter.

"Come on it's ok," he cooed.

I bit my lower lip and once again took myself off of Peter. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How am I supposed to get down?" I asked apprehensively.

"Climb onto my back," he said.

I just stared at Peter like he was a ten headed monster.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly.

"Trust me," he said with a smile.

I sighed and climbed onto Peter's back. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. I buried my face into his back and tightly shut my eyes. Peter started to climb down the tree and I tightened my grip on him. Even when I knew that Peter was on the ground, I didn't loosen my grip and I still had my eyes shut.

"Mo," I heard Peter say struggling for breath.

"Sorry," I blushed and loosened my grip.

I slowly slid off his back and sighed a breath of relief when my feet hit the snow. Lucy, Susan and the beavers had a fire set up and were tending to the fox when Peter and I walked over to the group and sat down on an available log.

"What's he like?" I heard Mrs. Beaver ask excitedly.

"More than what we've heard," the fox smiled "it'll be an honor to have him fighting by your side," the fox said looking over at us.

"That may be so," Susan stated "but we're not planning on fighting any witch."

"Surely King Peter," the fox said looking at Peter "the prophecy."

Peter sighed and threw a stick into the fire.

"We just want our brother back," he said.

The fox took one last look at us before he dashed into the woods. I began to rub my hand up and down Peter's arm to try and reassure him that everything was going to be ok. He looked over to me and gave me a faint smile. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time we get some sleep," Mrs. Beaver said.

She got up and started picking up some trash from the food we had managed to take with us.

"We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," Mr. Beaver said putting more wood into the fire.

Lucy let out a small yawn which caused Susan to yawn which soon caused everyone to yawn.

"Thanks Lucy," I joked.

"Sorry," she mumbled tiredly.

Considering we were going to be sleeping in the snow, the best thing everyone could do for warmth was cuddle. Susan and Lucy being sisters paired up. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver being married paired up. That left me and Peter.

"So," he said sheepishly.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Pete, I won't make a move," I winked.

Peter raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"So, how do we plan to do this?" he asked me.

I looked over to the others. Susan was still wearing her coat as was Lucy but Susan had some of her coat over Lucy. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver cuddled forming a little circle. I tilted my head to the side and thought how Peter and I could make this work.

"How about this," I said "why don't I lay my coat on the ground and we use your coat as a blanket."

"How are we both going to use my coat as a blanket?" Peter asked puzzled.

I stifled a laugh by biting my lower lip.

"I'm sleeping in your arms tonight baby," I chuckled.

I smiled to myself when I saw Peter blush a bit. I got up from the log and took my coat of placing it on the cold snowy ground. I laid down on the coat and looked over at Peter who was sill sitting on the log.

"Peter," I huffed "I'm a little cold."

"Sorry," he grinned.

He got up from the log, took his coat of and laid down next to me. He placed his coat over us and opened his arms for me to sleep in. I got into his arms and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and gently snuggled just a bit closer to me to try and make sure that no cold got between us.

"You warm?" he whispered.

"Mhm," I said tiredly.

I closed my eyes and soon my breathing became even. The coats and Peter kept me warm and the sound of his heartbeat caused me to sleep peacefully despite the situation taking place.

* * *

I let out a whimper as I felt the warmth leave my body.

"Sorry," I heard Peter whisper.

I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked through my yawn.

"I um, well I-"

I looked at Peter and giggled. He had a certain look on his face which meant only one thing.

"Peter," I grinned "do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Peter gave me his guilty look and shrugged.

"Well then go," I chuckled.

Peter quickly got up, placed the coat back over to me and went into the woods. I closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep but a certain someone wasn't going to let that happen.

"Good you're up," Mrs. Beaver smiled into my face.

"Not really," I mumbled snuggling more under the coat.

Mrs. Beaver didn't press the matter and just walked away. Shortly after she left, Peter came back from the woods and walked over to me.

"We might as well get ready to go since we're both up," Peter said sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned.

Peter gave me a small smile and extended his hand out to me to help me up. I groaned, again, and sat up. I placed my hand into Peter's who pulled me up gently.

"Susan," I called looking around for her.

"Yes?" she answered walking over to me.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with an odd expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I knew that Susan was going to be confused by me asking her to go to the bathroom with me. I was capable of getting up on my own so it's not that I needed someone to help me up. It's just that…

"I'm just scared to go alone," I admitted.

She smiled and took my hand leading me into the woods. I walked behind a tree and Susan turned her back to me.

"How come you didn't ask Peter?" she asked amused.

I rolled my eyes and once I was done, I stood back up.

_I will never take toilet paper for granted._

"Susan," I said as we began to head back to the group "I may have slept with your brother last night but that doesn't mean I want him to see me naked."

Susan let out a small giggle which caused me to giggle as well. So of course two giggling girls walking back from the woods are going to get weird looks. The weird looks just caused us to giggle even more.


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

We were walking across the snow getting closer and closer to Aslan's camp but not close enough. My feet were aching, my back was starting to hurt and I was really really hungry. I was craving eggs and that was something we didn't have before we began our journey. All we had for our light breakfast was a few pieces of cheese and fruit. Cheese first thing in the morning didn't appeal to me so I just had Peter's share of cranberries. I was staring to lag behind so Lucy and I were walking together. Being the good older brother that he is, Peter bent down so that Lucy could get on his back.

"I'll give him one more chance," Peter huffed "before I turn him into a big fluffy hat."

Lucy let out a small giggle and Susan and I just smiled.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"He is getting a little bossy," said Lucy.

"No behind you, it's her!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

My head whipped around and my eyes confirmed it. Right behind us was a sleigh speeding up towards us.

"Run!" Peter shouted.

He dropped Lucy off of his back and took her hand so she could keep up with him. I may be pregnant but when it comes to mine and my baby's safety, I was able to kick into turbo speed. Peter would look at me a few times to make sure I was alright and keeping up. We got into the woods and Mr. Beaver ushered us into a small cave. I was the last one to crawl in and rested against Peter. All of us seemed to suck in what we thought was going to be our last breath. We watched quietly as a shadow hovered over us. I grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed my hand back and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be ok. I tried to control my breathing but I was scared to death. The White Witch walked away and everyone seemed to think that maybe everything was ok.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said.

I felt my body moved which meant that Peter was trying to get up. I slammed my back against him causing him to sit back down.

"I don't think so," I snapped.

"No," Mr. Beaver said "you're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"But neither are you," Mrs. Beaver said sadly.

"Thanks dear," Mr. Beaver said grabbing his wife's paw into his.

He gave one last smile to us then left the cave. Everyone waited nervously hoping he would return safely. We all looked at each other anxiously until Mr. Beaver broke the silence causing Lucy to let of a little scream and me to have a mini heart attack. We knew Mr. Beaver wouldn't lie to us, at least we hoped so, so we climb out of the cave to see a man waiting for us. Being seventeen I didn't believe in Father Christmas but of course of all places he was going to be in a land of talking animals.

"This is just-" Susan started.

"We thought you were the witch," Peter cut in.

"Well defense I've been driving one of this a lot longer than the witch," Father Christmas chuckled.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," I questioned.

"The hope you five have brought has started to weaken the witch's power," Father Christmas smiled.

The five of us looked at each other and smiled; the beavers couldn't help but smile as well.

"However you could use these," Father Christmas said reaching in his sleigh and pulling out a giant bag.

"Presents!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

She eagerly ran to Father Christmas and smiled as wide as she could. He pulled out a cordial filled with a red liquid.

"The juice of the Fire Flower; one drop can cure any injury," Father Christmas said handing it to her.

Lucy took it into her hands and admired it. I also couldn't help but to admire it as it shined in the sun.

"And though I hope you never have to use this," he said also handing her a small dagger.

What in heavens was he thinking handing a young girl a dagger? I looked at Peter to see if he was going to protest but Peter didn't even seem to flinch. I raised my eyebrow at him and stared at him. Peter turned to me and mouthed 'what'. I didn't say anything; I just continued to stare at him for a little while before I looked away. I turned my attention back to Father Christmas to see he just gave Susan a bow and arrow and now he was giving her a horn.

The horn was magical, didn't surprise me, and no matter where she was help would come when she blew it. Then Father Christmas looked at Peter with pride. Peter stepped forward and took the sword into his hand. He pulled it out and my eyes went wide. I don't know what happened, maybe I was imagining it, but Peter seemed to change. His great friend and older brother persona was replaced with that of a fighter; a knight and future king. The sword and shield he received was beautiful, if that's the word that you can use to describe weapons. Peter stepped back next to my side and I smiled at him.

"Monica Lewis," Father Christmas said.

My smiled dropped and I looked at him confused. Was I supposed to step forward? I looked over at Peter to see what he wanted me to do; he nodded for me to step forward. I took a deep breath and stepped forward in front of Father Christmas.

"Yes sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Though you have a different reason for being in Narnia, I have no weapons for you."

I wasn't mad; in fact I was relived. I don't think I would be able to handle a weapon in my condition. I'd rather have to deal with Peter in his protective mode.

"However," Father Christmas smiled "I do have something for you."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a beautiful silk cloak. It was red with gold trimmings and a golden lion in the middle.

"This is a invisibility cloak," Father Christmas explained "not only can it be used for a regular cloak but also for safety. Not only will you be safe but so will your baby."

My hand immediately went for my stomach and began to rub it. Father Christmas handed it to me and I reached out my other hand and grabbed it. The fabric was so soft I was wondering if I would be able to also use it for a blanket. I put the cloak on me and already I felt safe. Since I wasn't in any danger, I was still visible.

"Thank you sir," I smiled rubbing my fingers over the fabric on my side.

"Use these well," Father Christmas said walking back into his sleigh.

"Now I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone for one hundred years," he said putting his giant bag back into his sleigh.

"Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas," he shouted before making his reindeer gallop away pulling him along.

"Merry Christmas," we all shouted after him.

"Told you he was real," Lucy said turning to me and Susan.

Susan and I just looked guilty at each other before returning a smile to Lucy.

"Oh no," I heard Peter say.

"What's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me and I could see the look of worry on his face.

"You heard what he said," Peter said looking at all of us, "he said that winter was almost over. You know what that means?"

My eyes got wide.

"No more ice," I breathed.

My hand went to my stomach and I began to grow worried. We all ran to the river to see that it was indeed melting.

"We have to cross now!" Peter shouted.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, "I can't!"

Peter got the hint and his already worried look grew into fear. What seemed like hours to decided what was going to happen with me, Lucy gasped. We all turned to her to see if she was ok.

"Monica," she said "your cloak."

My hand reached for the cloak I was wearing and a smile spread across my face.

"Lu," I said hugging her "you're a genius."

I turned to the others and explained I would meet them on the other side. Of course Peter was still concerned but I was able to somewhat reassure him I'd be fine. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I placed the cloak around my body. Once I was given the ok that they couldn't see me, I walked to the other side. The walk to the other side wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Sure the snow was melting but there was still enough to see foot prints. I had to think carefully so the wolves couldn't see them and that I wouldn't accidentally bump into one of them.

I was so caught up with trying to keep my baby safe I was missing what was going on below until I heard Lucy shout Peter's name. I peered down the waterfall as carefully as I could only to see the three of them go under a wave of water. I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. My hand didn't leave my mouth until I saw them resurface. I stood locked into position where I was until I remembered I was supposed to meet them on the other side. I began to carefully walk again to meet up with the group. I carefully descended down the rocks and continued to have the cloak over me even though the wolves were gone. I saw the three of them looking around nervously and worried; they were looking for me. I took my cloak off and tried to keep my balance as Peter smashed against me.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he whispered into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily,' I joked.

Peter gave a faint chuckle before we walked over to the others.

"Ready to continue?" Mr. Beaver asked us.

We all shook our head 'yes' and continued walking again. It was starting to get hot so we took our coats off and placed them on random trees. Surprisingly however, the cloak was keeping me cool. I looked around in awe as I saw flowers bloom and listened to the birds sing. We didn't have to walk far before we heard a horn announce our arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

Peter, Susan, Lucy and I, along with the beavers, walked into the camp. There were so many creatures that you only see in fairytales. I guess I can't say 'only' anymore. They looked at us for a few seconds before it must have occurred to them who we were. More like who Peter, Susan and Lucy were since it was obvious I was just extra baggage.

"Why are they all starring at us?" Susan asked through her smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy grinned.

Susan gave her a smile while Peter and I chuckled. We continued to walk through the camp being followed by the Narnians until we were in front of a huge tent. Peter withdrew his sword and raised it so the tip was pointing up.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said as bravely as he could.

It was a few seconds before anything happened. The tent flap moved a bit and Narnians kneeled while the gang and I looked at each other wondering if we were supposed to do the same thing. Just then a Golden Lion stepped out from the tent. I had to purse my lips together so that my jaw didn't drop. I can't even think of the word to describe him. There was something so powerful about him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter, Susan and Lucy and kneel.

"Oh," I said embarrassed before kneeling down on the ground as well.

"Welcome Susan, Lucy and Monica Daughter of Eve," Aslan's voice boomed.

Susan, Lucy and I rose.

"Welcome Peter Son of Adam."

Peter rose as well.

"Welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks."

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver just smiled.

"Where is the fourth?" Aslan questioned turning back to us.

"We've traveled this far for your help sir," Peter said putting his sword back into the holder.

Aslan didn't say anything. He just continued to look at us waiting for us to finish.

"It's their brother sir," I said.

Aslan looked at me and nodded his head. Something told me he knew but he wanted to hear us explain.

"He's with the White Witch," Peter explained.

"How could this have happened?" Aslan questioned

No one said anything; I knew they blamed themselves for what happened.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver explained.

"Then he has betrayed us all," I heard a voice from my left side say.

I looked over to see a centaur standing by the tent.

"Peace Oreius," Aslan growled lightly.

"It's all my fault," Peter spoke up "I was too hard on him."

I heard the guilt in his voice and it just about broke my heart. As much as Peter yelled at Edmund almost all the time, he cared deeply for his brother and would never forgive himself if something happened to him. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Susan also placed a comforting hand on his other shoulder. Peter gave us both weak smiles which we retuned.

"We all were," Susan said turning her attention to Aslan.

Aslan gave us a small nod which meant he forgave us for what ever mishaps there may have been along the road.

"Sir he's our brother," Lucy's small little voice chimed in.

"I know dear one,' Aslan purred "but that only makes the betrayal all the worse."

_Was that supposed to make us feel better?_

"I'm sorry to say but this is going to be harder than you think," Aslan said sadly with apologetic eyes.

* * *

After we were done explaining the situation to the Great Lion, a few dryads showed us our tents. Once again I was given my own tent. But I have to admit I hate it that everyone is treating me differently because I am with child. Susan and Lucy were sharing a tent across from Peter's tent who was going to share with Edmund when he came back. My tent was placed a little further back in the middle of both tents.

Our eating area was right in the middle of the tents. I entered my tent and sat down on the bed. The blankets were made of fine silk and furs; I was so grateful to know that I at least had fake fur. I wasn't sure about the others but I really didn't want to know. I looked around and noticed a trunk placed along the tent wall. I walked over to it and opened it to see it was full of clothes. I ran my hand over them and admired how even the clothes were made of the best fabrics. That's when a thought occurred to me; I really needed a bath.

"Monica?" I heard Susan calling me from outside my tent.

"Come in," I replied.

Susan walked in and I saw she had some clothes hanging over her arm.

"Lucy and I were going to go down to the lake and clean up," she smiled "would you like to come?"

I just stared at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I think you may be psychic," I giggled.

Susan just continued to stare at me.

"Never mind," I giggled "I would love too."

I grabbed a random dress and followed Susan. I had just walked out of my tent when a ocelot walked over to me.

"Lady Monica," she said with a bow "Aslan would like to speak with you."

I huffed as I realized I wasn't going to get my bath.

"Later Monica," Susan said walking to the lake.

"Later," I called after her.

"Where to?" I asked the ocelot.

Velvet, the ocelot, lead me to the tent where Aslan was staying. I stood outside the tent just staring at it.

"Lady Monica," Velvet purred gently "it's ok to go in."

I took my eyes off the tent to look at Velvet's gentle smile. I smiled back and patted her on the head. She cringed but allowed me to touch her anyway.

"Sorry," I mumbled pulling my hand back.

"It's ok," she smiled his toothy grin "I will allow that one to slide. Just don't try to pull that with any other talking creature," she explained.

"Thanks for the warning," I sighed.

I took a deep breath and looked at the tent for a few seconds before walking in. The tent flaps shut behind me and I tried to remain calm. The outside of the tent was beautiful so I knew the inside would be just as lovely. There were rich colors of red and gold everywhere. It was a huge tent fit for a lion. I took a deep breath while I continued to look around. Aslan seemed nice enough to not want to eat me so that wasn't something I had to worry about; I hope.

"Don't be afraid my child," I heard Aslan purr.

I jumped slightly and turned my head to my right to see Aslan was sitting on the hunches of his back legs flicking his tail. He looked at me warmly and smiled. I bowed before the Great Lion only to hear him chuckle.

"My child," he said "there is no need for that."

I straightened back up and looked at him.

"You have questions."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes sir," I breathed.

"Please," he said nodding towards some pillows.

I hesitated for a few seconds before sitting down. Aslan walked closer to me and lied down.

"What is it my child?" he pressed gently.

"Aslan," I said shyly looking at him "why am I here?"

I twirled a piece of fabric around my finger that was on the hem of my shirt and bit my lower lip waiting for his answer.

"My child," he purred "you are here for a different reason then the Pevensie's but you shall not know; at least not right now."

I admit I was a little disappointed that he didn't truly answer my question but I didn't press the matter. I wish I knew my purpose so that I could help as much as I could but Aslan said I had a different purpose. Did that mean I wasn't going to fight in the battle? Well I couldn't anyway, I'm pregnant. My hands ran over my stomach while Aslan and I continued to sit in his tent in silence.

"Why haven't you told Peter?" Aslan questioned.

I took my eyes off of my stomach and looked at Aslan. He was looking at me softly but at the same time I saw concern. I didn't need to ask, I knew what he meant.

"He has other things to worry about," I whispered taking my eyes off of the Great Lion.

"My child," Aslan said getting up and sitting in front of me "he cares for you."

"This isn't his problem," I snapped.

I gasped and looked at Aslan.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded.

"It's ok," he chuckled.

He smiled at me which reassured me that he wasn't angry towards my attitude.

"My child," he purred "you must tell him if a problem shall occur again."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make a promise to Aslan just in case I couldn't keep it. Why didn't he just understand that this was something that didn't concern Peter; my baby is my problem. I stroked my stomach thinking about what Aslan said as he waited patiently for me to answer.

"I shall try," I whispered.

Aslan nodded his head before getting up and walking out of the tent leaving me alone. I continued to sit down on the pillows, stroking my stomach before I left the tent as well.


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I decided now I could finally take my bath; only problem was I didn't know where the lake was. I was looking around for someone that might be able to help me when I spotted Peter and Aslan talking on the top of a hill. I admired Peter as I saw how he already changed from a boy, to a king.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

I jumped and whipped my head to the side to see Velvet looking at me with a mischievous grin.

Innocently, I asked "Yes?"

"Does my lady need something?" she chuckled with a bow.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at her. If I wasn't here to serve the same purpose as the Pevensie's, then why was Velvet treating me like I was?

"Velvet," I said as she raised herself up "you don't need to do that."

She gazed curiously at me and with a puzzled expression she asked me"Why not?"

"How come?" I retorted crossing my arms.

"You're my lady and you traveled with the Four Royal's," she replied quickly.

She must have practiced that.

"Wait?" I asked shaking my head "what do you mean I'm your lady?"

"I'm your personal guard," she smiled proudly.

I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too proud of yourself," I giggled.

Velvet rolled her eyes as well.

"So," she said "what does _my_ lady need?"

I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"A bath!" I chuckled.

Just then a sound was heard throughout the camp. I looked around for the sound when I saw Peter make a mad dash for the trees.

"Susan!" I shouted as I followed.

At least as I tried to follow. Velvet snagged her teeth into the bottom of my dress causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"My lady isn't in the best condition to be going head first into a dangerous situation," Velvet stated sternly.

I glared at her.

"If you are referring to this," I said pointing at my stomach "just shut up. I'm only two and a half months and I'm perfectly fine to help a friend in need!"

"Not on my watch," Velvet growled lowly.

"Don't. Start. With. Me." I said threw clenched teeth.

"I'll sit on you," she said with a serious expression.

"You wouldn't dare?" I gasped.

"I would," she growled.

I wasn't scared; much. Velvet may have been small but still, the thought of being sat on by an ocelot didn't appeal to me. She knew she won the argument and I hated her for it. I huffed at her and stormed away to my tent. I knew I wasn't acting very mature but I didn't care. I was walking to my tent when I noticed I wasn't alone.

"What are you doing?" I asked Velvet not bothering to look at her.

"Making sure you're safe and don't so something stupid," she stated sharply.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath.

Once we got to my tent, I went inside, followed by Velvet, and flopped down on my bed.

"I need a bath," I groaned.

"You can get one once everything is safe," Velvet replied from the entrance of the tent.

I sighed and curled up into my bed. I closed my eyes to take a quick cat nap but it wasn't long before I was awakened when I heard someone growling.

"Velvet?" I asked still half asleep.

She stopped growling and came to my side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's going on?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"I heard someone outside," she said.

"Mo?" I heard Peter's voice.

I snapped my eyes open and shot up.

"Pete," I said.

"May I come in?" he asked from outside my tent.

Velvet may have been my guard but I didn't need to ask her permission to have someone in my tent.

"Of course," I said.

A few seconds later, Peter was in my tent and sat at the edge of my bed. Velvet knew I was safe with the future High King so she left saying she had things she had to take care of.

"What's up?" I asked Peter.

Peter explained what happened at the lake. Apparently the secret police followed us, tried to attack Susan and Lucy so Peter killed the leader.

"Are you ok?" I exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine," he grinned "I was knighted."

I untangled myself from my blanket and threw my arms around him.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," Peter said returning the hug.

We tore apart from each other and just smiled. Peter then explained how a few of the army went into the Witch's camp to look for Edmund.

"He'll be fine," I told Peter placing my hand on top of his.

Peter took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I hope so," he said.

We just sat there in silence before it was broken.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked getting back into his protective mode "is it the baby?" he said placing his hand on my stomach.

"No," I whined.

Peter just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" he asked more confused than worried.

"It's dark outside," I complained.

"So?"

"I didn't even get to take my bath yet," I said starting to cry.

"Shh it's ok," Peter cooed wrapping me in his arms for a hug "you can take one now."

"What?" I asked pulling away from Peter.

"Come one," he said pulling me out of bed.

I groaned as I was dragged out of my tent. Velvet was waiting outside and grinned when she saw me and Peter. I stuck my tongue out at her only to earn a faint chuckle from her. Peter and I weren't walking for long before I was standing in front of a lake. The way the moonlight hit the water made it look so beautiful. My lips formed a small 'o' as I continued to stare at the scenery before me. Then it dawned on me. I shook my head to get myself out of my daze and turned to Peter who was just looking at me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"If I'm not mistaken you kept whining about having yet to take a bath," Peter chuckled.

My eyes got wide and I stared at Peter like he was a maniac.

"You think I'm going to take a bath at night in a forest?" I asked trying not to raise my voice.

"You'll be fine," Peter said trying to reassure me.

"Peter you know I don't like the woods," I whispered.

"I know," he said "that's why I will be here with you."

"Peter!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked.

"You know you can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"See me naked!" I declared.

"It's not like I'm going to _watch_ you. I'll have my back towards you as you're in the water," he explained.

I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut when I realized I didn't know what to say. I knew he wasn't going to watch me but still, was this appropriate? I bit my lower lip and looked at the water. I really needed a bath and once again he wasn't going to see me naked. What was the problem?

"I guess," I hesitated.

Peter nodded his head and sat down in the grass with his back towards the water. I walked a little ways, closer to the water and once I knew I wasn't in Peter's line of vision, I slowly began to take my clothes off. Every now and then I looked at Peter to make sure he wasn't taken a peep, but like a true gentlemen he didn't even budge. Once I was fully disrobed, I placed my foot in the water just a bit to test the temperature; lukewarm. I took a deep breath before I walked all the way into the water. Once the water was to my waist, I went under to get my hair wet and resurfaced. I ran my fingers threw my hair and huffed as I realized I didn't have any soap.

"Umm Peter," I hesitated.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

I knew he wanted to turn around to make sure I was ok but true to his word, he didn't look.

"I don't have any shampoo or soap," I said sheepishly.

Peter just chuckled before getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously as he began to walk away.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your stuff," he said.

"Peter, please don't leave," I begged.

"Mo," he said still not turning around "you'll be fine I promise. I won't be gone long."

I didn't say anything and tried to remain calm once Peter was gone. I don't have a traumatic story to go with my fear of the woods; I just straight up don't like being alone in the woods. I looked around nervously keeping a look out for any unwanted creatures. A few minutes later I heard trees beginning to rustle and I prayed it was Peter. I sighed in relief when it was. I watched as Peter walked closer to the water and I smiled as I realized he also had a dress and towel for me and his hands were over his eyes.

"Here you go," he said placing the items down on the grass.

Peter turned around and sat down on the grass. I reached for the shampoo and soap and gave myself a well deserved bath. A few minutes later I got out of the water, dried myself off and got into my dress. I gave my hair a quick run down with my towel and walked over to Peter.

"Feel better?" he asked getting up.

"Much," I smiled.

"Ready for bed?" he asked placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me back to the camp.

"Not really actually," I said shaking my head.

Peter and I stopped walking and looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

I gazed at the stars and smiled.

"Let's look at the stars," I said sitting down on the grass.


	14. Chapter 14

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

Peter sat down on the grass as well beside me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and lied down on the grass. It was cool on my skin and the grass felt soft. I opened my eyes to look at the stars and a smile danced across my lips when Peter lied down also.

"It's weird how the sky looks the same here as it does back home," I said quietly.

"I wonder if they have the same constellations," Peter pointed out.

"I don't know," I said puzzled "we should ask someone."

"Right now?" Peter chuckled.

"No silly goose," I said turning on my side and pinching Peter's nose "I mean when we don't have a battle to worry about."

Peter gave me a weak smile and chuckled when he realized I still had a hold of his nose. He playfully swatted my hand away and placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I snuggled into his chest and forgot all about the stars. My eyes started to droop but I tried to keep them open. I didn't win that battle considering when I woke up I was in my tent. I yawned, got out of bed and walked outside.

"Edmund!" I heard Lucy shout.

I blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight and sure enough I saw Edmund's figure a few feet away from us. Then Edmund and Aslan started to walk towards us. I walked over to the group and could see Peter's face was a mix of emotions. No matter what he was feeling right now I just prayed he was happy his brother was here alive and safe.

"What's done is done," Aslan spoke to us "there is not need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Aslan walked away leaving Edmund alone with us. Lucy was the first to react by wrapping her brother in a hug. I smiled as Edmund returned it. Susan was the next one to give Edmund a hug.

"You look tired," she pointed out worriedly.

"Just a little," Edmund said.

"Our tent is over there," Peter spoke up for the first time indicating to their tent.

Edmund looked at Peter before walkeing away.

"Oh and Edmund," Peter said turning around.

Edmund turned around to face his brother.

"Try not to wonder off," Peter joked.

Edmund gave a small smile before turning back around. As he passed he gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Sleep well?" Peter asked coming over to me.

I turned my head to the side and nodded.

"Good," he smiled "well then if you'll excuse me," he said before walking away.

I scrunched my face in confusion as I tried to replay what just happened in my mind. Peter walking away in a hurry, oh I get it. He had something he needed to think about.

"Hey girls," I said walking over to Susan and Lucy.

"Morning Monica," came the unison reply.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other before looking back at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How about we talk about what happened last night," Susan winked.

"I'm lost," I replied honestly.

"She means with you and Peter," Lucy giggled.

"Still lost here," I said pacing my hands on my hips.

Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes.

"Why was Peter carrying you into your tent?" Susan asked playfully.

"How about because I fell asleep," I retorted.

I was trying not to get frustrated and I knew they were his sisters but must they know everything? Besides, nothing happened. I just fell asleep in Peter's arms while we were looking at the stars. They have seen us cuddled up before, why were they making such a big deal now?

"This conversation isn't over," Susan winked before walking away.

I turned to watch Susan leave then turned back to Lucy to ask where she was going.

"Not sure," Lucy shrugged before bouncing away to catch up with her sister.

I sighed as I tried to think of what to do. Lucy and Susan were doing their own thing, Edmund was catching up on much needed sleep and Peter was off somewhere thinking. I plopped down on the grass and began picking at it.

"My lady," came a soft voice.

I turned to see Velvet walking towards me. I smiled at her warmly and in return I got a big toothy grin. I giggled and patted her behind the ears. She tried to move away from my touch but I was too quick for her.

"Let go of your pride," I chuckled.

"Hmph," Velvet snorted.

I rolled my eyes as she placed her head into my lap. And people thought that I had mood swings. Velvet lifted her head quickly and looked at me curiously.

"Hungry?" she asked referring to the low rumbling that was coming from my stomach.

"Very," I groaned "but we are going to wait until Edmund wakes up."

There was a moment of silence before Velvet got up and asked for me to follow her. I hesitantly got up and followed her to the edge of the trees.

"No way!" I shrieked.

"Trust me," she purred as she rubbed against my leg.

I had this inside feeling everything was going to be all right. Narnia seemed like a safe place and I had Velvet to protect me should anything happen. Beside, maybe this was the time to conquer my fear of the woods.

I slowly followed her into the woods trying to remain as calm as I could. We didn't walk for long before I gawped at the scene before me. The lake almost looked the same as the one I was at last night but this one had a tree over it making it seem like a bench. Velvet jumped onto the dead tree and looked down into the water. I climbed onto the tree as well and smiled as the wind blew through my hair. I watched the fish swim around and giggled as I watched the otters play. I'm not sure how long I was in that state of calmness but it was interrupted when a faun informed me Edmund was awake and that our breakfast was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

"Wow Susan, you seem like such a natural at archery."

Susan thanked my complement and went back to focusing on the targets before her. After we all had our breakfast, Susan was the first to decide she wanted to get in some practice before this battle was to occur. Lucy and I followed Susan and Peter and Edmund went off to get in some more sword practice. I was sitting in the soft grass watching the two sisters as the concentrated on hitting the targets. I took a deep breath and the smell of the sweet grass lingered on my nose before I flopped down on my back and let the warm sun caress my cheek.

All too soon a frown appeared upon my face as I went back to thinking of how Peter was acting at breakfast. I understand he wants to protect his family but that doesn't give him the right to decide our fate for us. None of us listened to him and all protested that no matter what, we were all going to help Narnia; even me. I was going to help as best I could given my condition. I began to think that it would be best for me to stay behind and help the wounded. I wasn't squeamish and it was the only choice since I couldn't actually be out in the battle.

I wriggled my nose in frustration as I started to feel less and less needed.

"Mo?" I heard Lucy's playful voice ask "would you like to try with us?"

I sat up and raised my eyebrow. They knew Peter would kill them if he knew they let me handle a weapon. I began chuckling to myself as I imagined Peter coming out of no where the minute I had a weapon in my hand. Peter had some sort of "protective" radar that no one could get by.

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" I asked standing up shielding my eyes from the blazing sun.

The sun may have been shining but the temperature so lovely. I guess that's just how Narnia is.

"It will be if you don't tell any one," Susan chimed in still focused on the targets.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I thought that maybe, just maybe, I did need to practice. Not for the battle itself, but simply self defense. I walked over to Susan and Lucy and tilted my head to the side as a watched another of Susan's arrows hit the target. When she was done, she turned so that she was facing me and handed me her bow and arrow.

"Ready?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess now is a better time than ever," I said more to myself than the others.

Susan smiled as I took the bow and arrow from her hands. I took a deep breath and focused on the target.

Bull's-eye.

"Wow," Susan gasped "and you though I was a natural."

"Yeah who knew?" I chuckled.

Just to make sure I checked my left and right side. No sign of Peter, yet. I nibbled on my lower lip gently as I debated whether or not to ask Susan the question that popped into my head.

"Want to try again?" Susan asked getting me another arrow.

Lucy must have been tired considering she just plopped down on the grass and gazed at the birds that were dancing in the sky.

"I was actually just about to ask you if you wouldn't mind," I answered.

"Not at all," she smiled handing me the arrow.

I took the arrow, focused on the target and made another bull's-eye.

"Maybe I should ask someone for a bow and arrow?" I asked turning to Susan.

"Perhaps," she said taking her bow back. "However, you may want to run that by Peter. You know how he feels about your safety."

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

Susan and I shared a few giggles before we heard the neighs of horses and the clashing of swords. We looked to see that Edmund and Peter were mounted on their horses practice their sword fighting with each other. I watched in amazement how Edmund was perfect with his strikes and blocks considering he was captured for the first few days we were here. My head titled to the side in confusion as I watched Mr. Beaver dashing across the field to Peter and Edmund.

I saw the terror that swept across their faces and wondered what news Mr. Beaver could have possibly told them. My question was answered when Edmund and Peter came galloping toward us.

"What is going on?" Susan asked bewildered.

"The witch is here," Peter growled threw clenched teeth.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his leg to comfort him. He looked down at me and I gave him a small smile. He smiled back but it didn't reach his lips. I couldn't blame him though. After everything the witch had done, I'm surprised I didn't burst into tears. But I knew that with Aslan and the army here, she was in our camp so nothing could really happen.

"We should go see what is happening," Edmund spoke up.

We all shook our heads in agreement and made way towards the front of the camp to see what the witch was doing her. No matter the reason, we knew it wasn't good.

Everyone scrambled by each other trying to get to the front of the camp. Everyone's interest was sparked by our visitor. Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I stood at the side in the front and watched as the witch came into view.

"You shouldn't be here," Peter whispered to me never taking his eyes off of the witch.

"I have every right to be here," I answered calmly.

Peter looked at me real quick before turning away. The witch was placed down onto the ground by one of her servants and stood proudly.

"Someone in your camp has committed treason," she spoke coldly.

"But not against you," Aslan replied gently.

"So you have forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she asked.

"Do not site the Deep Magic to me witch," Aslan growled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then surely you remember that his blood is my property," she stated crudely.

Peter didn't hesitate. In a flash his sword was drawn and pointed at the witch.

"Try and take him then," Peter spoke as bravely as he could manage.

The witch turned to Peter and glared at him. I could see the humor that was built up in her face. Not for one minute was she scared of him.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me from what is rightfully mine, little king?" she mocked.

Peter froze for just a second before placing his sword back into the halt. I knew that his pride was hurting a tad so I took his hand and held it in mine. He didn't look at me but gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"As Aslan knows, all of Narnia will perish in fire and water unless I have blood," she said turning to the crowd. "That boy," she said pointing at Edmund "will die on the Stone Table; as is tradition."

Everyone in the crowd gasped and my stomach felt rightly sick. Edmund looked like he wanted to bury himself under a rock and poor Susan and Lucy, even Peter, looked like they were in tears.

"Enough!" Aslan's voice boomed.

We all turned our attention back to the Great Lion hoping he had some comforting words for all of us.

"I shall talk with you alone," he stated as he turned into his tent.

Jadis waited no time in following.


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

Oh the wait was dreadfully awful. We all wanted to be a fly on the wall. I plopped down on the grass and Lucy soon followed suit and placed her head in my lap. Peter and Edmund sat down and started to pull at the grass and Susan sat down with a blank expression on her face. No one knew what to say. There was a rustling and we all stood up as we saw Aslan and the witch appear from the tent. Jadis had a cruel look on her face and I was scared that for a moment, we had lost. Aslan turned to us before looking back to everyone else.

"She has withdrawn her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he announced.

Everyone broke into claps and cheers. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I seemed to let out the breath we were all holding in.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?" Jadis asked.

Aslan let out a fierce roar making the Witch drop into her chair and us Narnian's to break out into more claps and cheers. We all hugged and laughed merrily rejoicing the fact that Edmund would live. However, we were all wrapped up in our happy mood that no one had noticed the Witch had yet to leave and the Aslan went back into his tent.

"You baby shall have a wonderful future," she spoke icily.

With that, she was gone. I stood frozen in my spot and tried to keep the contents in my stomach down. I began to tremble from her words and fell to the ground with my hand over my stomach.

"Monica!" Peter shouted in concern.

He raced to my side and placed his hand on my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked troubled.

"My baby," I whispered as I stroked my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Peter questioned. "Is it alright?"

I turned to Peter with tears in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. How do he ask what was wrong! Did he not hear what she said to me?

"Did you not hear?" I asked him.

Peter gave me a confused expression and that's when I realized that I was the only one who heard her.

"Hear what?" he asked me.

I didn't have the heart to tell Peter. He just got the news that his brother was going to live, I didn't want to ruin the happy moment.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Mo, don't lie to me," Peter pressed.

"Just let it go," I snapped.

Peter seemed taken back but didn't press matters any more. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before joining his family. I continued to sit in the grass rubbing circles on my stomach. I faint smile appeared on my face as I was able to feel a slight bump.

"Is my lady tired?" Velvet purred walking over to my side.

I looked at her and nodded. Surprisingly I was and right now a nap sounded really good.

"A little," I sighed as I got up from the grass.

"Peter," I called softly.

Peter turned from his siblings and came to my side.

"I am going to go lie down," I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'm fine. The events from today and the fact that I am with child makes me a very tired girl," I giggled.

Peter smiled faintly and placed his hand on my belly causing me to remove my hand from his face and resting it on top of his.

"If you need me," I said looking into my eyes. "Just call."

"I will."

Peter gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before I turned away and walked to my tent with Velvet at me side. When I got into my tent, I collapsed onto my bed and didn't wake up until I heard a faint growl from Velvet.

"Mo," I heard Peter whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes and noted that it seemed darker. I guess I must have taken a longer nap than I intended. I yawned and sat up, calling for Peter to come in. He entered my tent and I noted the solemn look that was on his face.

"Peter?" I asked hopping out of bed.

Peter came to my side and motioned for me to sit back down. I stared blankly at him for a few seconds before sitting back down. Peter sat down next to me and took my hand into his.

"Peter?"

"Aslan's dead," he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat.

Aslan's dead.

I began to chuckle lightly and glared at Peter.

"If this is a joke this really isn't funny."

"Mo," Peter said. "It's not."

I swallowed hard and sighed heavily. Aslan's dead. Tears began to form in my eyes and in just a few seconds, my face was against Peter's chest and I was crying softly. Peter rubbed small circles on my back until I sat back up.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

Peter wiped the tears from my face and shook his head.

"I'm not really sure."

I groaned and leaned against Peter. He placed his arm around my shoulder and began to rub my arm.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

Peter knew I wasn't asking for an answer so there was a moment of silence as we began to think about the battle that was moments away.

"Mo," Peter said. I lifted myself off of Peter and looked at him.

I saw the terror in his eyes and cupped his face into my hands. He didn't have to say it. I knew Peter was terrified of what was to come; everyone was. But Peter was fighting as a soon-to-be High King and he was fighting for his bother and all of his family, friends and loved ones. We rested our foreheads together and sat in silence until we heard Edmund calling for us.

"Come in," I said.

Peter and I continued to sit on my bed with our hands intertwined. Edmund walked in and informed us that everyone was getting ready before he walked back out. Peter turned back to me and I smiled warmly at him.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"No," he replied honestly.

I squeezed his hand.

"Yes you are."


	17. Chapter 17

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

"Peter Pevensie, you know that's not fair!" I bellowed.

Peter rubbed his temples and sighed.

"It may not be _fair _but it's safe," he replied calmly.

He had a point. I uncrossed my arms that were folded across my chest and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're right," I said softly. "I may not be able to fight in the battle but I want to do _something_."

Peter looked up from the map and locked eyes with me. His beautiful blue eyes silently begged me to drop this conversation. I sighed and reached across the map to rest my hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Peter moved his hand so that our palms rested together. He intertwined our fingers and gave me a gently squeeze. In the moment, everything was said between us without saying a word. We told each other how much we cared about the other and above all, to be careful.

"Pete," Edmund said walking around the corner.

Neither Peter nor I moved.

"Yeah?" Peter questioned as our eyes remained locked with each other.

"We're ready when you are," Edmund stated.

I took my gaze off of Peter and looked at Edmund. I smiled at Edmund as I noticed how quickly he went from a piss-ant to a future king that was ready to fight for his life over his country. Edmund gave me a warm smile in return before turning around to go get ready with the rest of the army. I turned my attention back to Peter. Before I knew what was happening, Peter pulled me against his body and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.

"Be careful," I whispered through my tears.

"I will," Peter replied quietly.

We stayed locked in our embrace before I pulled apart. I placed my lips against his cheek and let my lips linger there for a while. I pulled away, squeezed his hand and walked away so he could get ready. I walked into my tent and threw myself onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and cried. I was scared and nervous for everyone that was about to fight. Once my crying reduced to sobs and finally into silent dry heaves, I lifted myself off of my pillow and wiped my face. I contiuned to sit on my bed when Velvet brushed past my leg and jumped into my lap. I let out a small chuckle before I rubbed her behind her ears. She began to purr and it actually soothed me a little. That was until I heard the horn. The horn that signaled the leaving of the troops.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands, crying, Velvet's purring no longer relaxing me. Velvet sighed before muzzling her nose on my hands. I slowly lifted my hands away from my face and wrapped my arms around her neck. She too would be fighting in the battle. With one finally lick on my face, she dashed out the tent to catch up with the rest of the army. I knew I wasn't alone since the children and their mom's stayed behind but I still felt lonely. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. It didn't take long before I managed to close my eyes to sleep. I just hoped that when I woke up, the battle would be over and my loved ones would be safe.

xXx

"Mo!" a voice shouted

"Monica!" another called.

I groggily opened my eyes, slowly blinking to adjust to the darkness that engolfed the inside of my tent.

"Monica!" a female voice shouted.

I rose from my bed and walked to the entrance of my tent. When I peered outsided, a smile escaped my lips and my legs began to run. I wasn't sure where the energy came from but I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter were walking towards my tent. They were safe. I sprinted as fast as I could to get to them. I laughed when I saw a smile spread across Peter's face as he began to walk faster than his siblings'. When I was close enough, I jumped off the ground, wrapped my legs around Peter's torso and threw my arms around his neck. I laughed and cried as he spun me around happily. Peter then placed me down and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're alive," I whispered.

Peter cupped my face in his hands and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I told you I would be careful," he replied sweetly.

Peter and I contiuned to stay that way, our eyes locked, until someone cleared their throat.

"So, what?" Edmund asked. "You're not happy to see us too?"

I chuckled before pulling myself away from Peter and throwing myself against Edmund.

"Glad you're back," I said.

"Good to be back," Edmund replied.

He and I shared in a small laugh before I hugged Lucy and Susan.

"Aslan says that since the battle is over, we can move into the castle now," Lucy clapped happily.

A puzzled expression formed on my face.

"Aslan?" I asked. "I thought he was-" I trailed off. I didn't have the courage to say it.

"We did too," Peter said coming over to my side, "but he is fully alive and waiting for us."

I still couldn't believe that Aslan was alive yet I was happy because I knew it was true. Then, a cold feeling flowed throughout my body.

"Where's Velvet?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

Before anyone could answer, something soft rubbed against my legs. I looked down and squealed in excitement when I saw Velvet. I dropped down onto the grass and wrapped the ocelot in a friendly embrace.

"I'm so happy you're back," I whispered in her ear.

"I am more than happy to be back," she purred.

Peter cleared his throat causing me to pull away from Velvet and look at him.

"I think it's time that we meet Aslan," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up from the grass. Peter extended his hand which I gladly accepted. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead before the six of us started walking to meet up with Aslan.


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

I spun around in my new dress, grinning from ear to ear. I was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with pale see-through sleeves. My hair was in curls, framing my face. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror and placed my hand on my semi-noticeable belly. I giggled to myself as I made my fingers walk across my stomach; only three months along and more than ready for my little miracle to come into the world. A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts. I took one last quick look in the mirror and swept my bangs to the side before answering. There, standing outside my door, was Peter. He reached for my hand and gently pressed his lips to it.

"You look very beautiful," Peter smiled.

He too looked very nice, handsome I should say. It took all my will power not to ogle at him. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic with golden colored tights and black boots.

"Mo," I heard Peter's voice say.

I snapped back into the real world and smiled.

"You look lovely yourself," I said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asked when I pulled away.

I smiled at him before dipping into the best curtsy I could manage. "Of course, your Majesty."

Peter rolled his eyes as I looped my arm through his.

"Mo," Peter huffed, "I'm not a king yet. Even when I am you are to refrain from addressing me by anything other than Peter."

I giggled at Peter's statement and leaned into his side. Peter and I said nothing to one another. We didn't need to. He knew I was wishing him luck and that I was thrilled for him and his siblings'. When we reached the end of the hall, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stood at the entrance of the Grand Hall door with Aslan. Peter gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his spot next to Aslan. When everyone was ready, the doors opened and Peter and his family walked beside Aslan to their thrones as I happily walked behind. After reaching the stairs, I took my spot by in the crowd with Velvet. As the Pevensies' stood in front of their thrones, Aslan turned to the crowd.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan's voice boomed, "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy's smile grew wider when she saw Mr. Tumnus walking up the stairs to place her crown on her head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just," Aslan purred.

Mr. Tumnus walked from Lucy, who was on the far left, to Edmund, located on the far right. In that moment, Edmund's fears seemed to disappear and were replaced with honor.

"To the radiant Southern sun," Aslan spoke clearly, "Queen Susan the Gentle."

Mr. Tumnus walked from Edmund to Susan who stood to the right of Lucy. Susan's face glowed with joy.

"And to the clear Northern sky," Aslan boomed proudly, "I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

With that being said, Mr. Tumnus placed Peter's crown on top of his head. Peter bowed before Mr. Tumnus and rose with power and pride. I smiled and dabbed away the tears as I thought about how happy I was for Peter and his siblings'.

xXx

The crowning ceremony ended and a new celebration began. There was dancing, endless chatter, and glorious food for everyone to enjoy. I was at a table about to grab a quick snack when a hand reached for mine.

"Care to dance?" Peter asked me.

My lower lip began to tremble. Peter noticed the hurt on my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm a little hungry," I sniffed.

I looked away from Peter, ashamed that I turned him down for food, but quickly looked back at him when I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked heatedly.

"You," Peter said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Grab a quick bit and I will be back for that dance."

Peter reached for my hand which I gladly gave him and felt my cheeks redden when he kissed my hand. I gave Peter a gracious smile and rolled my eyes when he walked away. That's why Peter's my best friend. No matter the mood swings I may go through, he is always supportive of me. My eyes danced around the table hungrily and just when I spotted a plump apple I wanted to sink my teeth into, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Edmund.

"If you ask me to dance, I am going to scream," I huffed.

Edmund's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Me dance?" he asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

I giggled as I thought about what he said. Edmund wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's ok," he smiled. "I saw you over here and thought that I could keep you company."

"I would love that," I said.

Edmund reached around me and grabbed the apple from the apple. He gave it a quick polish before handing it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Edmund smiled back and just when I was about to bit into the apple, there was another tap on my shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned.

Edmund let out a soft chuckle and I gave him a light punch on the arm before turning around to see the culprit who stopped me from eating. I felt a little guilty when I turned around and saw Mr. Tumnus.

"My lady," Mr. Tumnus bowed," Aslan has requested to speak with you. He said you may also bring your apple if you wish."

I giggled at Mr. Tumnus' last statement and with my apple in my hand, I followed Mr. Tumnus outside. I felt bad leaving Edmund but he reassured me that if was ok saying he had other matters to attend to. Once I was outside, I closed my eyes and let the warm sun caress my face. I was so caught up in the warmth of the sun that I didn't notice Aslan walking towards me. I opened my eyes when I heard the grass being crunthced under someones weight. I gasped and dipped into a low bow.

"I am sorry Aslan," I said. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Aslan purred softly and pressed his nose into my hand. "It's alright my child. Monica, there is a reason I wanted to talk to you alone. Please walk with me."

Aslan walked in front of me and I quickly followed behind. We walked on the beach in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Aslan stopped.

"It is my time to leave," Aslan spoke sadly."

I felt my eyes water and dropped down onto my knees. I buried my face into his mane and sobbed.

"Why?" I sniffed.

Aslan placed his giant paw on my back before answering.

"My child," he spoke, "I am not leaving forever. The prophecy is fulfilled and Narnia is at peace; I am no longer needed."

I gave him once last hug before I pulled away.

"Before I leave though," Aslan said, "there is something you want to ask me."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. Aslan kneeled down and gently placed his nose to my stomach.

"I know the witch spoke to you," he said.

My hand protectively covered my belly as I looked at Aslan.

"How did y-" I started to ask.

"I know," Aslan simply said. "My child, there is nothing to worry about. Your child is safe. The witch just said that as a scared tactic."

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. However, when I opened my eyes again, Aslan was gone. I bent my head down and let the tears fall freely. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and meet Peter's blue eyes. He was looking at me with concern on his features.

"I'm ok," I said placing my hand on his cheek. "I promise."

Peter didn't question me. Instead, he picked me up from the sand and held me close to him.

Peter and I stayed locked in our embrace until we heard the mermaids start singing.

"I guess we should go back to the celebration," Peter said.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Peter returned the smile, looped my arm through his, and led me back to the celebration.


	19. Chapter 19

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

Fifteen years I have spent in Narnia. Fifteen wonderful years I have spent in Narnia. Six months after the crowning of the Pevensies', my beautiful baby girl was born. I laughed as I watched Jaden Karin run through the gardens with three wolf pups. She may be fifteen but she has the spirit of a child. Then again, she was really close with her Aunt Lucy which could explain a lot…

I was sitting in one of the garden chairs and reached for my glass of water when I saw my ring sparkle in the sun. Two years after Jaden was born, Peter and I started to court. A year and a half later, he proposed. Of course I was more than happy to say yes to Peter. The only thing was that we were still engaged. Peter was always busy with duties and I was busy with Jaden. However, Peter and I were ok with that. I was in no rush to become a High Queen. A sharp cry of pain snapped me from my thoughts.

"Jaden?" I asked worriedly.

I saw my daughter poke her head over one of the bushes.

"Don't worry mom," she said. "The pups are playing and Bruno bit Brim a little too hard on the ear."

"I did not!" I heard Bruno shriek.

"You did too!" Brim shot back.

Just then, the two wolf pups came tearing through the garden. Before Bruno could pounce, Brim quickly jumped into my lap. I scratched the pup behind her ear and chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey dad!" Jaden said as she walked over to me with the other pup in her arms.

"Jaden," Peter said, "don't you understand what it means when I put my finger to my lips? It means don't speak, I am going to scare your mother."

"Duh!" Jaden said. "That's why I greeted you."

I laughed as Jaden moved out of the way before Peter ruffled her hair. When I first found out I was pregnant, Peter was with me every step of the way. When I asked him if he would be the father of Jaden, he looked at me with tears in his eyes and said he would be more than honored. Peter and I never told Jaden that Peter was not her real father; it was just something we felt would be better to keep from her. Peter gave me a quick kiss on the lips but I pulled him back down when I heard Jaden pretending to gag.

"Ew mom!" she shrieked. "Is that really necessary?"

I smirked and looked at my daughter.

"Just wait until you fall in love."

"Which won't be until you're at least thirty," Peter remarked.

Jaden and I both just rolled our eyes. Brim jumped out of my lap and joined her siblings' who continued to play with Jaden.

"What brings you out here?" I asked Peter when he sat down beside me.

"A stag has been seen in Western Woods," Peter answered. "Lucy, Edmund, Susan and I were going to go hunt after it. Would you care to join us?"

"That's alright dear," I smiled. "I am going to stay with Jaden in the garden and play with the wolf pups."

That was only half true. The real truth is that I am pregnant.

"Alright," Peter said getting up, "have fun."

"You too," I said.

Peter gave me a quick kiss before leaving towards the stable.

xXx

"What do you mean they're gone?" I hollered as I paced the marble floors of the castle.

"Mom," Jaden whispered, "it's ok. Maybe they're just lost."

"Your Uncle Edmund knows those woods better than anyone," I snapped. "They're not lost."

I quickly apologized to Jaden when I saw her flinch at my tone. She nodded her head slightly letting me know she forgave me. I sighed and flopped down into a chair. I ran my fingers through my hair and then rested my hands in my lap.

"Mom?" Jaden asked as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"Everything's going to be ok," Jaden smiled.

I returned the smile (a forced one but a smile nonetheless) and put my hand on Jaden's cheek.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"Lady Monica," I heard a voice say.

I turned my attention away from my daughter and looked at the faun. He bowed before he continued.

"Aslan is here," he said.

"Oh!" I said jumping up from the chair.

I quickly snatched Jaden up from her chair and before I was able to explain to her what was happening, Aslan appeared in the door. I gave him a quick bow and bit my bottom lip as to not laugh at my daughter. Though I was slightly embarrassed that she didn't bow to the Great Lion, I couldn't really be mad. After all, she only knew of Aslan; she didn't actually know him. So of course the fact that her mouth was a tad bit gaped, I couldn't really scold her. Aslan seemed to understand the position that both Jaden and I were in and reassured us that a formal greeting was not necessary.

"There are more important matters to discuss," he said.

I turned to Jaden and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Can you give me just a minute?" I asked her.

"Of course," Jaden whispered.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned Aslan worriedly.

Aslan's eyes were sad as he let out a small sigh.

"They have returned to your world," Aslan stated.

He didn't need to say who. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor in front of him. I shook my head no wanting to believe what I had just heard.

"What about me?" I asked.

I came into Narnia with them; why did I not leave with them?

"Monica," Aslan said, "you did not leave with them because of the child that you are carrying."

My hand automatically went for my stomach. I chewed on my bottom lip as to distract myself from letting the tears fall out of my eyes.

"You are in Narnia for a greater reason that you have yet to complete," Aslan said.

I looked at the Great Cat, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In time you will know," he said before walking away.

When he was gone, I continued to sit on the floor trying to comprehend everything that I had just learned. I was starting to get frustrated and even more upset but then Jaden walked in.

"Mom?" she asked worriedly as she rushed to my side.

"I'm alright," I reassured her. "At least, I will be."

* * *

I'm so sad. I have enjoyed writing this story so much and now it's done.

However...there will be a sequel! ^_^


End file.
